Un Giro En El Tiempo
by Clo24
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que hubo paz, hasta que una pequeña encontro al equipo Avatar en el polo Sur.  Un fic sobre Aang, Katara y sus hijos, tambien estan los demas personajes con sus hijos. Hice un completo cambio en los capitulos por eso los borre, tiene la misma trama. El Fic es mío. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang pertenece a Nick
1. Capitulo 1: Aparecieron En El Polo Sur

**¡Hola!, como dije, empecé de nuevo la historia es la misma trama solo que cambie algunos detalles.**

**Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

**Un Giro En El Tiempo.**

**Prefacio:**

Estaba en casa junto a mi abuelo, en el Polo Sur, era una tarde muy linda, el sol brillaba, el viento soplaba, y los aldeanos tenían que hacer su labores, vivíamos en la pequeña ciudad del Polo Sur, habían pocos maestros agua, y los que eran, eran de la Tribu del Norte; han pasado muchos años desde que El Avatar Aang, restauro la paz, pero, volvimos en amenaza, de la misma nación, desde que Azula, tomo el reino, El Señor de Fuego Zuko, o tío Zuko, hizo lo que pudo, pero fue capturado, junto con mi tía Mai, las tropas de la nación del fuego, volvieron a atacar, invadieron tierras con pocos pobladores, Ba Sin Ze, fue traicionada por los Dai Lee, pocos maestros tierra escaparon, mi tía Toph, fue tambien encarcelada junto con mi tío Ryo, cuando los encontraron, las tropas siguieron avanzando, tomando casi a la Tribu del Norte y a nosotros, noticias después, tomaron a mi tío Sooka y a mi tía Suki, tomándolos como prisioneros, mi madre, junto a mi padre, El Avatar, hicieron todo por regresarlos, pero en el intento fueron capturados, mi nombre es Umiko, vivo junto a mi abuelo, ya que mis padres fueron capturados, mis hermanos viven en distintos lugares, dos en el templo del Aire del Sur, y el otro en la Tribu del Agua del Norte, esta es la historia de cómo fueron liberados aquellos que fueron apresados.

**Capitulo 1:** Aparecieron En El Polo Sur.

Estaba junto a Ryo, un buen amigo mío, maestro agua, nos queríamos mucho y siempre nos divertíamos juntos, estábamos muy alejados de la pequeña ciudad donde fui criada, la Tribu Agua del Sur, ha pasado mucho tiempo, en donde había mucha tecnología, en vez de aquella ropa que se usaban, eran más elegantes y más calientes, existía la música, y cantantes, cocinas, etc; Ryo y yo, tuvimos que volver porque anochecía, cuando una luz blanca provenía del cielo, no era la luna, ni las estrellas, algo más grande, que se acercaba, cada vez más y más, tanto que choco con la nieve, reaccionando me dirigí a ese lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Ryo tomándome del brazo-No sabes que es.

-No importa-Dije, me libre de su agarre y me fui corriendo, Ryo me seguía, y yo me alejaba, hasta que llegue a un hueco donde vi a… ¿Appa?, sí, era Appa, de seguro eran mis hermanos, feliz, baje, pero mi cara cambio cuando vi a más gente, gente que yo conocía y no conocía a la vez, una mujer de unos 20 años, pelo marrón y ojos azules, me miró, la conocía, era ella, era Katara, era mi madre, sonreí inconscientemente, pero… la quite, no era ella, era más joven; un hombre, calvo, con unos tatuajes maestro aire se paro, ¡Era papá!, pero, no, no era él, parecía más, joven, más gente estaba ahí, estaba confusa, eran mis padres y mis tíos, pero… ¿jóvenes?, no entendía nada, ¿Viajaron del tiempo o que?, era la pregunta del millón.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto mi mamá acercándose.

-M-Me llama Umiko-Dije mirándola sin creer.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto mi tío Sooka.

-En la Tribu Agua del Sur-Dije-Esta por alla-Ellos miraron la dirección en que señalaba.

-¡UMIKO!-Dijo Ryo, bajando al hueco-Wow-Dijo, se me quedo mirando, luego a mi padre, luego a mi madre y después a mis tíos.

-¿Qué ves niño?-Pregunto Zuko, nos quedamos en silencio.

-Perdón-Dijo mi papá-¿Saben en que años estamos?-Nos miramos confusos.

-En 2012-Dije como si nada, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo que en el 2012?-Pregunto tía Toph-¡Explica!-Me quede de piedra, seguía gruñona, pero aun así la quería.

-Solo pasaron los años hasta llegar acá-Dije como si nada, parecía asustada.

-¡Toph, asustaste a la niña!-Dijo mi mamá-No tengan miedo, en solo su genio-Nos sonrío, era la misma sonrisa, maternal, la que siempre me dio.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?-Pregunto papá.

-Catorce-Coreamos los dos-

-¿Nos podrían llevar a la Tribu?-Pregunto mamá, todavía seguía sin creerlo, ellos venían del pasado, era raro, tener a mis padres y tíos jóvenes.

-Claro-Dije, tratamos de subir.

-Esta muy inclinado-Dijo Ryo, asentí-¿Lo bajamos?-Volví a asentir, nos pusimos en posición, y subimos las manos y las bajamos, ante eso, la nieve se bajo un poco.

-¿Son maestros agua?-Pregunto papá, asentimos y subimos, cuando ya estábamos todos arriba, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la ciudad.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Ryo, el siempre estaba animado, parecía como si tratara a ellos como extraños, le sonreí-¡Mira, pingüinos!-Dijo, nos miramos y asentimos, lentamente saltamos sobre ellos-¡Apúrense!-Les gritó, vi como papá se montaba sobre uno, igual que mamá y mis tíos, aunque el tío Zuko, tía Mai, y tía Toph, se desequilibraba, yo miraba hacía a atrás-¡Cuidado!-Mire hacia adelante, ¡Iceberg!, puse mis dos manos, cerrando los ojos, cuando sentía una brisa que me empujaba, luego sentí la nieve a un costado, abrí los ojos-¿Estás bien?-Ryo se bajo del pingüino y se acerco a mi corriendo-¿No te paso nada?-Pregunto, le negué-Me nos mal, si te pasaba algo nose como reaccionaría el abuelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto mamá, le asentí-¿Segura?-Estaba siendo maternal, lo sabía, siempre ha sido así.

-Sí, estoy bien…-Me gire hacía papá-Gracias.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Tus marcas, eres maestro aire,-Dije con una sonrisa, miré a la pequeña ciudad, habíamos llegado, las casas eran pequeñas y otras eran iglús.

-¡Que lindo!-Dijo mamá.

-Esta es mi casa-Dije señalando a una casa de un piso, era pequeña, pero acogedora-No es la gran cosa-Entramos-¡Ya llegue!-Dije, mi abuelo estaba sentado en la sala, bebiendo té.

-¡Pequeña!-Dijo, dejado caer el té y yendo hacía a mí, me dio un gran abrazo, luego se quedo de piedra cuando los vio-¿Q-Quienes son?-Pregunto temeroso.

-Buenas tardes Señor, me llamo Katara-Dijo mamá, el abuelo se quedo helado, se que la extrañábamos más de la cuenta.

-Soy Sooka-Dijo mi tío-Ella es Suki, mi esposa.

-Encantada-Dijo tía Suki.

-Soy Zuko, y ella es Mai, mi esposa-Dijo tío Zuko, tía Mai asintió.

-Soy El Avatar Aang-Dijo papá-Pero llámeme Aang, por favor.

-Me llamo-El abuelo me miro y le negué lentamente sin que ellos lo notaran-Kazuo-Dijo-Pasen, siéntense como en su hogar-Todos se sentaron en la sala-Umiko, el té-Asentí parándome y fui a la cocina-¿De donde son?

-Si le contáramos no nos creería-Dijo mamá, pude escuchar su conversación, ya que la cocina no quedaba lejos de la sala, salí de ella con una bandeja de madera, unas tasas y una tetera.

-Si quiere, pueden contarme-Dijo el abuelo, nos dijeron de donde veían, ¡Lo sabía!, venían del pasado-Ya es muy tarde-Dijo-Pasen la noche aquí.

-No queremos molestar-Dijo papá.

-No molestan, insisto-Dijo el abuelo-Quédense-Ellos asintieron-Umiko, ve por unas mantas-Asentí y me paré, busque las mantas y regrese.

-Aquí tienen-Dije dándoles las mantas-Les guiare a sus habitaciones-Dije, ellos asintieron-Hay cinco habitaciones, la mía es la del fondo.

-¿La que tiene letras pegadas?-Pregunto papá, asentí.

-La de mi abuelo es la de al frente mío-Dije, ellos asintieron-Escojan las que les gusten-Volvieron a sentir-Buenas noches-Me metí a mi cuarto, me puse un pilla calientito y me dormí, con mi mente en ellos, ¿Cómo llegaron acá?, ¿Les digo quiénes son?, ¿Qué voy hacer?, esas preguntas rodaban mi cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2: Yami

**¡Hola!, los estoy poniendo seguidos por que sí, y voy a poner uno más, si no me equivoco es el siete.**

**Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece, sino a Nick.**

**Capitulo 2: **Yami, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Desperté por los rayos del sol, me bañe, me vestí, me cepille y salí, estaba el abuelo, mamá y papá hablando, se supone que una niña correría y los abrazaría, pero ellos no me conocían, no aún, lentamente me acerqué y saludé al abuelo con un gran abrazo.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Me preguntó, solo asentí-¿Por que no…?-El abuelo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta tocó, se paró y fue abrir-¿Qué sucede?

-¡La Nación del Fuego esta aquí!-Dijo un hombre, mi abuelo asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte.

-La nación…-Miró a mis papas-¿Por qué no salimos?-Asentí.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto papá.

-No-Dije-Quédense aquí-Dije, ellos asintieron, el abuelo y yo salimos, un gran barco derribaba el hielo, a pesar de ser una ciudad, éramos pequeños, tanto, que nos conocíamos entre todos, una parte del barco, se abrió, y por ella pasaron varios maestro fuego, la ultima que salió, encima de un Rinoceronte de Komodo, era Yami, la hija de Azula, se bajo y nos miró.

-¡Quiero a todas las niñas aquí!-Como era muy obvio me vieron y me agarraron, mi abuelo intentaba hacer todo, pero no pudo y nos pusieron en una fila-Veamos-Dijo cuando estaban todas las niñas que yo conocía, algunas amigas mías, ninguna era maestra agua, salvo yo-¿Quién de ustedes se llama Umiko?-Me estremecí, y me quede congelada, ahora tenía miedo, mucho miedo-Sal Umiko-Dijo pasando frente a nosotras-Bien, como no quieres salir…-Se puso en ataque y lanzó un bola de fuego a una casa, de inmediato, alcé un poco de hielo, haciendo que el fuego se evaporizara, Yami me vio y me sonrió, de inmediato, dos soldados me llevaron ante ella, tirándome al piso-¿Con que tu eres Umiko?-Le mire-Si, tienes un parecido con tu madre y tu padre, el Avatar, aunque ellos están en prisión-Vi a mi abuelo, lo retenían y en eso, de la casa salieron ellos, papá tenía tapada su flecha y yo esperaba que no la hubieran escuchado-Tranquila, iremos con ellos, ¡Llévenla a la nave!-Dijo volteándose, los mismos soldados me llevaron con empujones, volteé vi a mis padres, mamá tenía cara de preocupación, y movía la mano, pero mi tío Sooka se la tomó, evitando terminar un técnica, papá me miraba, estaba punto de hacer algo, pero no lo hizo, Yami se paró-Si intentan algo, quemaremos esta pequeña ciudad-Les advirtió, estábamos cerca, cuando vi el agua, me sentí viva, y algo paso, una música sonó-¿De dónde viene?-Pregunto Yami, estiré los dos brazos hacía los lados, haciendo que el agua, se elevara, me giré y estiré los brazos hacía delante haciendo que el agua empujara a los maestro fuego, fijé los pies de algunos solados y empecé a correr en dirección a casa, me pare en seco, habían dos maestros fuego alrededor mío, cuando un látigo de agua le dio a uno, vi a mamá, defendiéndome. Subí las manos haciendo que mí oponente se quedara atrapado en lanzas de hielo, giré un poco mí mano haciendo que él entrara al hielo y luego volví alzar mis manos y salió, estaba aturdido y por último, lo congele, en eso un rayo me rozo el brazo haciéndome un corte y que gimiera, Yami estaba en posición de ataque, e hice que mis brazos fueran rodeados por el agua y luego sople en ellos, no había perfeccionado esa técnica que invente, pero sabía algo, estire mí brazo derecho y salieron varios lanzas, Yami las esquivo fácilmente, ahora con mi brazo izquierdo, las volvió a esquivar, sentí un soplido moverme a un lado, vi un bola de fuego justo al lado mío y vi a un solado, quería atacarme por la espalda, Yami miro a papá-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó-¿Uno de tus hermanos?-Pregunto incrédula, papá siguió usando el aire control por alguna razón, los soldados rodearon a papá, me paré, Yami me miraba, me puse en posición, pero una bola de fuego me dio en todo el brazo derecho haciendo que cayera, gritara y llorara de dolor-¡Nos veremos después!-Dijo, supongo que se fue, seguía en el piso, llorando cuando alguien me volteó y pude ver a mamá.

-¡Tranquila ya pasa!-Me dijo, seguía llorando, y luego sentí sus manos en mi brazo, curándome la herida-Ya, ya paso…-Me dijo con tono maternal, me puso mi brazo cerca de mi pecho-Vamos a tu casa-Me dijo, junto a ella, fuimos a casa, mi abuelo me abrazo, sin hacerme daño, me senté en la cama, mamá me puso un tira en el brazo rodeándome el cuello-Es mejor que estés sin usar este brazo por unos días-Me dio una sonrisa maternal.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo tío Sooka-¡Luchas igual que Katara!-Dijo-Aunque mejor-Le sonreí.

-Cállate Sooka-Dijo Katara dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza, cuando un ave mensajera entró por la ventana.

-¿De quién es?-Pregunto mi abuelo, abrí el pergamino que cayó justo cerca de mí, lo leí y sonreí.

-Es mi hermano, dice que si puedo ir, necesita mi ayuda-Mi abuelo asintió, estaba contenta, demasiado, tanto que me paré de inmediato y fui a mi cuarto, mamá me seguía, entró a mi cuarto y se quedo sorprendía.

-¿Este es tu cuarto?-Pregunto, asentí-¡Cuantas fotos!-Dijo.

-Salgo en todas con mis hermanos-Katara pasó por las fotos admirándolas, mientras que yo, con mi brazo bueno, metía ropa en un bolso.

-¿Y tus padres?-Pregunto, me hele en ese momento y dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-M-Mis padres… no están…-Dije mirando el piso, mire a mamá, ella me miraba-La nación del fuego se los llevaron…-Mama se llevo las manos a la boca.

-A mí también me paso eso, solo que con mi madre-Dijo con pesadez-¿Los extrañas?

-Y mucho… tengo fe en que algún día los veré-Dije dándole una sonrisa y metí algo más en mi bolso y ya, salí de mi cuarto junto a mamá.

-¿Supongo que iras en un barco no?-Pregunto el abuelo, le asentí.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos en Appa?-Pregunto papá, lo miramos.

-Puede ser, a demás a donde voy… no se pude escalar-Dije, salimos y abrase a mi abuelo.

-¿Cuídate si?-Le asentí-Salúdame a tus hermanos.

-¡Sí!-Le dije, luego vi a Ryo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me preguntó.

-A ver a mis hermanos-Le dije, note un poco de tristeza en su cara-Oye…mmm ¿Avatar?-Dije.

-¡Llámame Aang!-Dijo, estaba montado en la cabeza de Appa.

-¿Puede venir?-Pregunte señalando a Ryo, el asintió-¡Gracias!, busca algo y nos vamos-El asintió iluminado, subí a Appa y al cabo de media hora, llego Ryo, subió a Appa y nos fuimos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Me pregunto papa girándose, me acerque a él-

-Al templo del Aire del Sur-El me miró.

-¿Segura?-Me pregunto, asentí-Pero… bueno esta bien-Se puso en marcha, en poco tiempo llegaríamos.


	3. Chapter 3: Los Hermanos

**¡Hola!, Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, pero si el fic.**

**Capitulo 3:** Los Hermanos, Reunidos Otra Vez.

**Narradora**

-¿Es aquí?-Pregunto Katara, viendo el templo del Aire del Sur-Pero…

-Sí, es aquí-Dijo Umiko, con una sonrisa-Se que ustedes vienen de otro tiempo, los templos fueron reconstruidos.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Aang, la pequeña Umiko asintió, Aang descendió, Umiko se bajo de Appa y el equipo Avatar la siguió, cuando un lémur se poso encima de Umiko, el equipo Avatar se impresionó demasiado, Umiko jugaba con él, luego salió volando-¿Eso era un lémur?-Pregunto Aang, Umiko asintió-¿Cómo es posible?

-Pues…-Ryo habló y todos lo miraron-Se encontraron más lémures y pues, ahora hay más-Luego un pequeño bisonte salió.

-¿Un bisonte?-Pregunto el Avatar-¿Cómo?

-Lo mismo-Dijo Umiko yendo al pequeño bisonte lo acaricio y luego se fue.

-¿No sienten como si los estuvieran viendo?-Pregunto Katara, poniéndose al lado de su novio, cuando cinco niños saltaron de nosé donde, exaltando al equipo Avatar.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Umiko saludándolos.

-¡Umiko!-Corearon los chicos, se acercaron a la chica y la abrazaron muy fuerte, pero tanto como Ryo y Aang tuvieron una pequeña, pequeñísima, oleada de celos.

-¿Cómo están?-Pregunto Umiko con una sonrisa-¡Vaya, han crecido mucho!-Ellos le sacaron la lengua en señal de juego, Umiko se acercó a ellos-Escuchen-Dijo en un susurro-Ellos que están ahí, solo síganles la corriente, no se sorprendan ¿Si?

-Bien-Corearon ellos.

-¿Y mis hermanos?-Preguntó Umiko.

-Allá-Dijo Kenji, asintió y fue donde le señaló, estaban sentados, meditando, se acercó sigilosa y les saltó para impresionarlos.

-¡Umiko!-Corearon los dos, abrazaron a su hermanita-¡Mira cómo has crecido!-Dijo uno.

-Ustedes tambien han crecido mucho-Dijo Umiko sonriéndoles, se giro hacía el equipo Avatar-Ellos son, Roku-Dijo señalando a uno-Y Tenzin-Dijo señalando a otro, los dos hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, estaban viendo a sus seres queridos jóvenes.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Roku, luego miró a Umiko, ella asintió-Vaya, es un honor en tenerlo en su presencia… Avatar…-Los dos se arrodillaron.

-Párense-Los dos los hicieron-Solo díganme Aang-Los dos asintieron-¿Ustedes arreglaron este lugar?

-Asi es-Corearon los dos.

-Pero… ¿Los mojes no se habían extinguido?-Pregunto Mai.

-Algunos maestros aire se escondieron, los niños y bueno se los encontramos con sus familias, ahora, hemos tenido nada más bajo nuestra tutela a esos cinco niños.

-¿Y ustedes?-Pregunto Katara.

-De una de familia, que bueno, nuestro padre es maestro aire y nuestra madre es maestra agua-Dijo Tenzin.

-¿Ryo?-Pregunto Roku viendo al amigo de Umiko-Vaya, has crecido mucho, te recuerdo cuando eras solo un enano, ¿Has cuidado bien a mi hermana?-Preguntó.

-Claro-Dijo él.

-¿Quieren comer?-Pregunto Tenzin-No hay carne, ya que somos monjes-Dijo caminado hacía el comedor-Siéntense, ya vuelvo.

-¿Aang, te sucede algo?-Pregunto Katara, eran los últimos en la fila y se quedaron atrás, cuando Katara notó algo distraído a su novio.

-Bueno… es que… ver todo esto… es algo genial, pero nosé… siento como si algo faltara-Dijo Aang-Y también siento algo de cercanía hacía esos chicos.

-Yo tambien-Dijo Katara-Nosé, siento como si los quisiera demasiado, me siento como si fuera su mamá-Dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Yo igual, siento unas ganas de… protegerlos, sobre todo a Umiko-Dijo Aang.

-Yo tambien, se ve… muy inocente… muy niña-Dijo Katara-Meda tristeza verla, sola, con su abuelo, sus padres encarcelados…-Aang abrazo a Katara-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No lose…-Dijo Aang-Pero… lo vamos a averiguar y arreglar todo esto-Dijo para darle un poco de fe.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí?-Pregunto Umiko-Oh, lo siento mucho…-Se metió otra vez a al comedor.

-Vamos-Dijo Aang tomando la mano de Katara, cuando todos estaban sentados, llego Tenzin con boles llenos de ensalada y un poco de fruta picada, se los dio a cada uno y luego se sentó.

-Bueno…-Dijo Roku-Creo que… ustedes no son de aquí-Dijo.

-Asi es-Dijo Aang-Venimos de otra época… y-Miro a sus amigos-Tenemos curiosidad, ¿Qué paso?

Los nueve chicos de esa época, se miraron-Bueno… después de que… derrotaste al Señor de Fuego Ozai, vino la paz, pasaron años y luego hubo una rebelión, en donde, tomaron la nación del Fuego-Todos miraron a Zuko y a Mai, el primero bajo la vista y la segunda le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole apoyo-Azula, tomo el reino, se caso y tuvo a una cruel hija, llamada Yami, va de pueblo en pueblo asustando y capturando a los maestros-Roku cayo.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?-Pregunto Katara.

-Bueno-Dijo Tenzin-Al señor del fuego, junto con su esposa los tomaron prisioneros-Tanto como Zuko y Mai se sorprendieron-A… Si Fu Toph, tambien, junto a su esposo-Toph se sorprendió mucho, ¿Atraparla a ella?, ¡Imposible!-A la guerra Kyoshi, tambien, junto con el maestro Sooka-Ellos intercambiaron una mirada-Y a ustedes…

-Los tienen capturados-Dijo Umiko viendo que su hermano no podía más-Umiko agacho la vista.

Aang bajo la vista, ¿Fue capturado?, ¿Junto con Katara?, ¿Cómo era posible?-Y nosotros…-Fue interrumpido por la puerta, que se abrió.

-Eh… ¿Hola?-Dijo un muchacho, de pelo marrón y ojos azules.

-¡Hoshi!-Dijo Umiko parándose y corriendo hacía su hermanos, quien la recibió con un gran abrazo-¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo.

-¡Vaya, has crecido enana!-Dijo Hoshi, molestándola-¡Roku, Tenzin!-Dijo, los tres hermanos se abrazaron, y cuando vio al equipo Avatar, se quedo de piedra-¿Q-Quienes son?-Preguntó, temiendo y sabiendo la respuesta.

-El equipo Avatar, que viene del pasado-Dijo Umiko, Hoshi se quedo helado.

-Hola-Dijeron todos.

-Hola-Dijo él.

-¿Quieres comer?-Pregunto Tenzin, Hoshi asintió y se sentó, hubo un silencio horrible, hasta que Aang lo interrumpió.

-Yo… iba a decir algo-Dijo Aang, todos lo miraron-¿Katara y yo tenemos hijos?-Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron de piedra.

-Si-Dijo Umiko.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Katara emocionada.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron, el hermano mayor, que era Roku, suspiró y dijo-Nosotros.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no es mío, es de Nick…**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Narradora**

Todos en el comedor estaban en estado de piedra, Aang tenía la boca abierta, tratando de decir algo, pero no salí nada, Katara tenía los abiertos igual que todos, Umiko bajo la vista hacía su falda, sus manos estaban en forma de puños, arrugándola, después la soltó y se paró.

-Lo siento, me voy a retirar-Rápido como el viento, salió del comedor, tanto como Aang y Katara la siguieron con la vista y sus hermanos la bajaron.

-¿Q-Que… le pasa?-Preguntó Aang preocupado.

-Desde que se los llevaron, ya no es la misma-Dijo Roku con la cabeza triste.

-Iré hablar con ella-Dijo Katara parándose.

-Los dos iremos-Le corrigió Aang regalándole una sonrisa, Katara asintió y se fue en busca de su hija.

**Umiko**

Estaba sentada, cerca de una fuente, mis pies rozaban el agua, mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de mi falda azul, cuando unos pasos me quitaron la concentración que tenía, miré hacía mi derecha y vi a papá y a mamá mirarme, volví a mirar mí falda como si fuera lo más importante, ellos se me acercaron hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, levante la vista, mi mamá me sonreía.

-¿Te podemos acompañar?-Preguntó angelicalmente, yo me encogí de hombros, los dos se sentaron, mamá a mí derecha y papá a mí izquierda, volví a mirar a mi falda-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto mamá, la mire.

-Aja…-Dije en voz baja.

-Umiko…-Dijo papá, lo mire-Si quieres hablar, gritar o llorar aquí estamos, se que… somos del pasado, no tenemos conciencia de que paso, pero sea pasado, presente o futuro… siempre seremos tus padres-Fue lo más bello que escuché, sonreí y pude sentir lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas, acto seguido y sin darme cuenta, le abrace, por un momento, supuse que se quedo estático, pero… luego, sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi pelo, su otra mano en mi espalda y otra mano, la de mamá, acariciarme la espalda también.

-¡LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO!-Grité no pudiendo más-¡LOS QUIERO DE VUELTA!

-Ya pequeña ya…-Me decía papá, me sentí bien en sus brazos, no los sentía desde que tenía siete años, seguí llorando, desahogándome, era bueno, hasta que el sueño me venció.

**Narradora**

Umiko se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre como niña pequeña, Aang se levantó con la ayuda de Katara, cargó a la castaña entre sus brazos y se encaminaron al comedor donde se encontraron a sus otros hijos.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Tenzin.

-Se quedo dormida-Dijo Aang-¿Dónde la llevo?

-La llevo yo-Dijo Roku.

-Si… no te molesta… me gustaría llevarla yo-Roku asintió-¿Dónde está su cuarto?

-Sígueme-Dijo Tenzin, los guío hasta el cuarto de la chica, Aang dejo a Umiko en su cama, le puso la cobija encima y… cuando estuvo a punto de salir, le dio un beso en la frente, Katara hizo lo mismo, después de todo, era su hija.

**Umiko**

Abrí los ojos, me debí haber quedado dormida, pero… ¿En dónde estaba?, una habitación… ¿Quién me habría traído acá?, me paré, hacía un poco de frío, salí mientras me calentaba con las manos mis brazos, no vi a nadie, seguí caminado, hasta estar en el comedor, cuando escuché voces.

-…resistencia-Dijo… Roku-Esta escondida en el norte del Reino Tierra.

-¿Quién la dirige?-Pregunto… tío Sooka.

-Yo, pero… como no estoy ahí, la dirige Junji-Dijo Roku.

-¿Quién es Junji?-Pregunto… papá.

-Es… nuestro primo-Dijo… Tenzin, me asome un poco, miraban a tío Sooka.

-¿Tengo un hijo?-Pregunto tío Sooka.

-Dos… la verdad-Dijo Hoshi-Akiro, es nuestra prima mayor-Dijo, vi a tío Sooka, no decía nada-Y Kenji.

-¿Y… yo y Mai tenemos un hijo?-Pregunto Zuko-

-Una niña-Dijo Tenzin-Se llama Umi-Vi a tío Zuko, sonreía.

-¿Y yo?-Pregunto Toph, todos le miraron-¿Qué?, quiero saber.

-Una niña…-Dijo Roku-Lin….-

-Cofcof Demonio Cofcof-Dijo Hoshi, me reí ante eso, luego me tape la boca.

-¡Ya sal Umiko!-Dijo Roku-¡Sabemos que estas ahí!

Entre-¿Desde cuándo lo saben?

-Ah… desde hace un momento-Dijo papá, reí ante eso.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto mamá parándose y acercándose.

-Bien-Dije y mamá me dio un abrazo y nos sentamos en la mesa para hablar.

-¿Te ayudo a empacar?-Me pregunto Tenzin, lo mire interrogativamente-Nos vamos al norte del Reino Tierra.

-Bien-Dije parándome otra vez-¿Ryo, me acompañas?

-Claro-Me dijo y me regaló una de sus sonrisas, los dos nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos a mi cuarto a empacar-¿De qué hablaban?

-Bueno… sobre la resistencia… ya sabes, estamos haciendo un plan para poder sacar a tus padres-Me que parada, mis ojos se quedaron en un punto fijo del suelo-¿Estás bien?

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunte mirándolo, el asintió, sonreí y luego lo abrase, el me dé volvió el abrazo, rodeando mi cintura.

-Ejem-Dijo alguien tras nosotros, nos separamos y vi… a las personas que menos quería ver… ¡Mis hermanos!-¡Hey, te quiero un metro lejos de nuestra hermana! ¿Entendido?-Dijo Roku.

Ryo asintió asustado, enojar a mis hermanos, no era bueno, además… tenían parte del carácter de mamá y cuando papá se enojaba, daba miedo, mucho miedo, ¡Imagínense eso en ellos tres!, ¡Pobre de mí!-Ya bájale Roku-Le dije-Vamos Ryo…

-¡Espera!-Dijo Hoshi-Vamos contigo, no vaya hacer que te haga algo malo-¿Ven lo que les digo?, ¡Son unos protectores, igual que papá!

-¡Por favor!-Dije-¿Podrían dejar de ser hermanos sobre protectores?-Pregunté, en eso se acercaban mamá y papá.

-¿Protectores?, ¿Nosotros?-Mis hermanos se rieron.

-¡Sí!-Dije exaltada, ahora parecía a mamá cuando ponía las manos a cada lado de la cintura-¡Ya dejen de ser sobre protectores!, ¡Eso lo sacaron de él!-Señale a papá, que se sorprendió mucho, demasiado-¡Vamos Ryo!-Tomé la mano de Ryo y lo arrastre prácticamente a mi cuarto-

-¿No fuiste muy dura?-Me pregunto, le solté la mano, abrí la puerta de mí cuarto.

-No, se lo merecían-Dije como si nada, agarre mi bolso y metí furiosa unas mantas que sabía que iba a necesitar, no me ti ropa, ya que no saqué nada-¿Qué se creen?, ¡No me pueden hacer esto!-Tiré una almohada al bolso, vi a Ryo, parecía exaltado, y me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó, me senté en la cama y lo miré.

-¿Crees que exagere?-Pregunte incrédula, se sentó junto a mí.

-Sí.

-Que directo-Dije, el sonrió-Gracias Ryo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar siempre conmigo, ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!-Dije abrazándolo, Ryo me devolvió el abrazo, parecía una niñita, después de que nos separamos, le vi a los ojos, era de un bello azul, como si fuéramos imanes, nos acercamos, cada vez más, cerré los ojos, sabiendo que venía, cuando pude sentir sus labios contra los míos, rodee sus cuello por instinto, el rodeo mi cintura, me sentí en el cielo, nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos, sentí mis mejillas rojas, pegamos nuestras frentes aun viéndonos.

-Wow-Dijo él.

-Wow-Dije yo imitándolo.

-Yo… vaya…-Se notaba que no podía decir nada, ¡Que lindo!, jamás pensé ver a Ryo con otros ojos, hasta ese momento-¿Q-Quieres s-ser mi n-novia?-Me preguntó entre cortadamente, me sorprendí, le sonreí.

-Debo de pensarlo-Dije, para luego darle un pequeño y tímido beso, me pare y seguí empacando mis cosas.

-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto Tenzin en la puerta después de unos minutos.

-Aja-Dije agarrando mi bolso-¿Me lo llevas?

-Claro enana-Dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y salió, Ryo me tomó la mano, sentí mi cara roja, así que la aparte.

-¿Q-Que haces?-Le pregunté.

-Tomando tú mano-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo.

-Ryo…-Dije mirándolo, cuando vi sus ojos, me perdí en ese bello mar azul-Yo… te diré cuando… este lista, ¿Si?

Ryo suspiro-De acuerdo, yo… no quiero que por ese… beso… nuestra amistad termine.

-Ryo…-Dije-Somos amigos, hasta que yo te diga lo contrario.

-¿Cuándo será eso?-Me preguntó, reí ante eso.

-Nose…-Le dije-¿Vamos con los demás?

-Claro-Dijo él, le sonreí y tomados de la mano, fuimos al comedor, en el camino nos encontramos a mamá y a papá.

-¡Papá!-Dije, él se volteo mirándome con cara de confusión-¡Perdón… si quieres no te llamo…!-

-Tranquila-Me dijo-Dime así cuantas veces quieras.

-Genial-Dije con una sonrisa-Oye… lo de hace rato… siento mucho lo que dije-El me miró.

-No tienes porque disculparte… tal vez si soy un poco celoso-Miró a mamá, ella le sonrió y luego vio nuestras manos unidas, las separamos al instante-¿Algo que deba saber?-Sentí mi cara roja, así que la baje.

-Nada…-Dije-¡Nos vamos!-Dije tomando nuevamente la mano de Ryo y saliendo corriendo del lugar, temía a que papá se enfureciera si se entera de que… nos besamos, ¡Lo mataría!... no, papa es muy santo, pero aún así.

**Narradora**

-¿Sabes que creo?-Pregunto Katara después de ver a su hija salir corriendo y dar la vuelta en la esquina.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Aang mirándola.

-Que nuestra pequeña… tiene… novio-Al decir eso, Aang abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto-¿Ella?-Pregunto incrédulo-¡Pero si es una bebé!-Katara río.

-Si claro… Te recuerdo que… nosotros fuimos novios cuando tenía 14 años-Dijo Katara-Y tú… tenías 12.

Aang se quedo pensando-Técnicamente tenía 112 años-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa de niño.

-No cambias-Dijo Katara rodeando el cuello de Aang, este rodeo su cintura, Aang se inclino un poco para darle un pequeño beso.

-Te amo…-Le dijo cuando se acerco a su oído, haciendo que Katara riera bajito.

-Yo tambien tonto-Dijo Katara, se separó de Aang y lo tomó de la mano-Vamos papi celoso-Dijo Katara en broma.

-No soy celoso.

-Claro-Dijo Katara sin creerle, llegaron a donde estaban algunos bisontes.

-En solo un bisonte no cabremos-Dijo Aang.

-Sí, lose-Dijo Tenzin-Ya vuelvo.

-¿A dónde fue?-Pregunto Katara.

-A buscar un bisonte-Dijo Hoshi, mientras subía el equipaje a Appa, Tenzin llego con otro bisonte, más grande y un poco viejo-

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto Aang.

-Appa-Dijo Tenzin, Aang se le quedo mirando-Claro, esta viejo, no tanto-Dijo, de un salto, se subió a Appa2, todos se subieron a los dos Appas, el equipo Avatar en Appa joven y la nueva generación (Esto incluye a los cinco niños maestros aire) en Appa mayor.

-¿Sabes donde es?-Pregunto Aang a Tenzin.

-Solo sígueme-Dijo Tenzin, Aang asintió-¡Yip, Yip!-Corearon los dos.

-¿Todos bien?-Pregunto Tenzin a los pasajeros-

-¡Sí!-Corearon todos, volaron hasta perderse en el horizonte.


	5. Chapter 5: La Joven Maestra Tierra

**¡Hola!, sí, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a donde dije. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, pero si la historia y los personajes que no conocen.**

**Capitulo 5:** La Joven Maestra Tierra.

**Narradora**

Era de noche, los dos Appas volaban tranquilamente, mientras la mitad de sus pasajeros dormían, Hoshi, que estaba despierto, tenía a Umiko entre sus brazos, la pequeña iba ya por su segundo sueño, Roku iba hablando con sus alumnos, quienes estaban entre dormidos y despiertos, Ryo dormía tranquilamente como se debía, en el otro Appa, Suki dormí plácidamente entre los brazos de Sooka, este último roncaba, Mai dormía junto a Zuko, y este, trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible por los ronquidos de Sooka, Katara estaba al lado de Aang, su cabeza en el regazo del último, durmiendo, Aang estaba con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, Toph dormía también, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, empezó a dormir, Appa joven hizo un pequeño gruñido, en señal de que tenía sueño.

-¿Qué sucede Appa?-Pregunto Aang, Appa volvió a gruñir-Ya entendí…-Dijo.

-Mmm…-Katara se empezó a mover un poco, abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Katara, vuelve a dormir-Dijo Aang dulcemente dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿S-Sucede algo?-Preguntó la maestra agua.

-Appa tiene sueño-Dijo Aang-Debemos aterrizar.

-Aja…-Dijo Katara más dormida que despierta-Avísale… ah… Tenzin-Dijo entre un bostezo, a lo que Aang río, Katara se volvió a poner donde estaba, Aang le acarició el pelo.

-¡Tenzin!-Dijo Aang tratando de no despertar a nadie, lo que logró-¡Appa tiene sueño!

-¡Bien!-Dijo Tenzin-¡Bajaremos!-Los dos descendieron, hasta estar en el suelo, los dos bajaron, Hoshi cargaba a su hermana en la espalda, a Ryo lo despertaron, los cuatro niños, estaban balanceándose entre estar parados o caerse en el suelo, Roku ayudaba con las cosas, Zuko bajo a Mai entre sus brazos, a Sooka lo despertaron y Suki se despertó por eso, a Toph tambien, pero estaba de malas, y empezó gritar histérica.

-¡¿POR QUE ME DESPERTARON?!-Grito exasperada la maestra tierra-¿¡NO VEN QUE TENGO SUEÑO?!-Y piso la tierra, haciendo que dos tablas de tierra firme se unieran como una tienda, se metió hay y siguió durmiendo, Katara estaba más dormida que despierta, Aang la ayudaba sosteniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Tenzin, coloco las tiendas, junto con los cinco niños, Ryo, Sooka y Zuko, el penúltimo estaba completamente dormido, cuando terminaron, todos se metieron a sus carpas, al día siguiente, Umiko se levanto temprano, se estiró un poco y salió de la tienda, Hoshi seguía durmiendo, mientras que Tenzin, Roku y sus cinco pupilos estaban junto con Aang, admirando la mañana.

-Te levantaste temprano-Dijo Roku, sin voltearse a lo que le sorprendió a Umiko-¿Nos quieres acompañar?

-No gracias-Dijo Umiko-No me apetece saludar al sol, voy a dar una vuelta, adiós.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Corearon Tenzin y Aang al mismo tiempo, Roku, Umiko y los cinco niños rieron.

-¡Siempre lo tengo!-Dijo Umiko en tono de broma.

**Umiko**

Estaba caminando, cuando vi un lago, ¡Viva, agua!, corrí hasta él y moje mis manos, me lave la cara y luego me pare, agarre un poco de agua y lo puse en mí cantimplora, seguí caminando, hasta que vi un árbol con manzanas, ricas manzanas, con el agua, hice un filo y fui cortando una por una, las puse en mí falda, cuando estaba lista, me encontré rodeada de un grupo de muchachos.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño.

-Me llamo Umiko-Dije, de tras de él salió un hombre.

-¿Te llamas Umiko?-Pregunto incrédulo-¿Eres la hija de Si Fu Katara y el Avatar?-Asentí.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me esperan-Dije.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto el hombre incrédulo-¿Sabías que la nación del Fuego busca a los hijos del Avatar como locos? ¡Imagina la recompensa por tu captura!-Me quede a nonada-¡Atrápenla!-Dijo, solté la manzanas y saque el agua, hice dos látigos, uno en cada brazo, los golpeaba con el látigo, haciendo que retrocedieran, pero un roca me pego justo en la herida de mi brazo, haciendo que cállese, empecé a sangrar, mucha sangre corría por mi brazo, sentí como mis pies fueron atrapados por la tierra-¡Amárrenla!-Con mi brazo bueno, agarre el agua de las plantas, era triste, pero… no tenía otra opción, mojé mis pies, haciendo lodo y pude salir del agarre, me pare, mi brazo derecho estaba caído y mi otro brazo, estaba rodeado de agua, sople en él y lance las lanzas haciendo que los hirieran, cuando no me di cuenta, una roca venía hacía mí y al verla, tenía un muro justo delante de mí.

-¿Qué se creen ustedes como para hacerle eso a una niña?-Dijo tía Toph, Tenzin hizo un movimiento de aire control, enviando a los hombres a otro lado, me caí al piso, empecé a llorar viendo mi herida, mamá corrió hacía mi, tirándose al piso.

-Tranquila, ya pasa-Me dijo, con un poco de agua, me puso sus manos en mi brazo, me dolió un poco, pero luego se me quitó, me pare, aun me seguía doliendo, pero el sangrado había parado gracias a mamá.

-Vaya-Dijo tío Sooka-Tú te metes en muchos problemas ¿No?-Mamá le dio un zape-¡Auch!... ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te lo mereces!-Dijo mamá-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Claro…-Le regale una sonrisa, la verdad me dolía un poco, pero de estar bien, lo estaba.

-Todavía sigo con aquella pregunta-Dijo tío Sooka, tras tía Suki-¿Por qué te metes en problemas?

-Es… hereditario-Dije mirando a papá.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédulo-¡Yo no me meto en problemas!-Dio la vuelta y pisó una trampa, quedando con una cuerda en el pie y guindado-Esto no cuenta…-Dijo de brazos cruzados, todos reímos, mama bajo a papa con un movimiento de agua control, casi cae de cara al suelo, de no ser por el aire control, creo que se hubiera partido la cabeza.

-Bueno-Dijo tío Zuko-¿Seguimos volando?

-Por aquí hay un pueblo-Dijo tía Toph señalando al horizonte-Podemos comprar comida.

-Sí, tengo hambre-Dijo tío Sooka.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-Corearon mama y tía Suki, tío Sooka se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el pueblo, nosotros también.

**Narradora**

Estaban cerca del pueblo, se pusieron trajes para cubrirse y caminaron desapercibidos.

-¿No quieren comer?-Pregunto Sooka señalando a un restaurante, en tramos y nos sentamos.

-Buenas-Dijo un mesero-¿Quieren ordenar?

-Sí-Dijo Sooka-Quiero tres costillas de carne, dos ruedas grandes de carne, tres pequeñas-Sooka iba pidiendo mucho, Aang, Tenzin, Roku y los cinco niños lo miraban asqueado, ¿Cómo se pude comer todo eso?, se preguntaban-¿Qué quieren ustedes?

-Ensalada-Corearon los maestros aire.

-¿Tiene pescado?-Pregunto Katara, el señor asintió-Tres por favor.

-Yo quiero una pequeña rueda de carne-Dijo Toph.

-Nosotros dos costillas de carne-Dijo Zuko, el señor se fue y empezaron hablar.

-¡AHHH!-Un grito proveniente de la calle exalto a todos, y salieron al mismo tiempo, había una persona, con un traje, tapando su cara, la persona, era bajita, estaba en medio de guardias, el equipó Avatar estaba listo para entrar en acción, pero algo los sobresaltó, al instante se quito la capucha, y dejo ver el rostro de una jovencita pelinegra, los de esa época miraron a Toph sin que ella se diera cuenta, de improvisto, Umiko bajo los brazos, sus hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta, la joven piso la tierra, haciendo un muro de piedra, levito dos piedras, y dio dos patadas en el aire, haciendo que las piedras le dieran a sus enemigos, otra piedra, iba hacia ella por dé tras, la joven sonrió y se metió dentro de la tierra, salió justo de tras del guardia que le había lanzado la piedra, y lo hundió en la tierra, en eso, una roca grande hueca, atrapó a la maestra tierra, la sacaron, estaba desmayada, o eso hizo creer, la atraparon, de un momento a otro, se agacho y se metió otra vez a la tierra, salió tras los guardias y los metió en la tierra, en eso, mas guardias llegaron, pero no eran maestros tierra, sino… maestros fuego, lanzaron bolas de fuego, alrededor, de ella, sin quemarla, pero, una bola de fuego le dio de relleno en los pies, haciendo que callera, Umiko decidió mejor actuar en lugar de ver, asi que saco agua del aire y como filosas cuchillas, fue atacando a los maestros fuego lanzando varias cuchillas hacía ellos sin hacerles daño, Zuko lanzaba fuego, Aang usaba el agua control, Katara tambien, igual que Hoshi. Tenzin y Roku no podían hacer mucho, ya que eran maestros aire, y no querían que los encontraran, sus pupilos, estaban tras ellos con un poco de temor, Mai, Suki y Sooka estaban peleando artes marciales, Toph seguía anonada cuando una piedra le dio de relleno en la espalda haciendo que cayese al suelo, sangre corrí tras su espalda, Umiko tomo el lugar de su madre y ella fue a curar a Toph, la joven hizo una parada de manos y con las manos hizo salir una rocas y apuntar a los guardias, tras unos minutos ellos se fueron, y el equipo avatar tambien, Sooka fue tras la comida, ya que tenía mucha hambre y se la llevo al campamento, Roku y Hoshi cargaban a la joven.

-¿Cómo te metiste en ese lío?-Pregunto Roku, dejándola en el suelo, el equipo Avatar lo miro interrogativamente.

-Ya ves, siempre me meto en problemas-Dijo la joven.

-¡Lin!-Dijo Umiko llegando, quien acompaño a su tío Sooka, Lin se paro y abrazo a su amiga-¡Me da mucho gusto verte!

-¡A mí tambien!-Dijo Lin.

-¿Nos podrían decir que sucede?-Pregunto Sooka incrédulo.

-Ella es Lin, mi amiga-Dijo Umiko-E… hija de… Tía Toph-La aludida se quedo pasmada, abriendo los ojos, su boca estaba entre abierta y cerrada, tratando que saliera algo, pero no salía nada, todos se quedaron mirándola y un silencio incómodo reino por unos minutos.


	6. Chapter 6: La Cueva De Los Enamorados

**¡Hola otra vez!, uno más y… quizás ponga el octavo capítulo. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang pertenece a Nick, ¡Gracias por crear algo tan bueno!, está historia es mía, lo personajes que no reconozcan de la serie son propiedad de mi imaginación. ¡Gracias!**

**Capitulo 6:** La Cueva De Los Enamorados.

**Narradora**

-¿Cómo que mi hija?-Pregunto Toph exasperada.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Lin, dirigiéndose a Toph.

-Lin-Dijo Umiko-Ella es tú mamá-Dijo.

-¿QUÉ?-Pregunto Lin-¡Mi mamá está en prisión!-Dijo levantándose estrepitosamente.

-Lose-Dijo Umiko-Vienen del pasado-Lin se acerco a su mamá y le dio un abrazo, al que Toph no supo como reaccionar.

-¿P-Porque te perseguían?-Pregunto Sooka.

-Por buscar información… acerca de ustedes-Dijo bajando la cabeza, después de abrazar a su mamá.

-¿C-Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto Toph.

-16-Dijo Lin-Cumplo en tres meses-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor seguir-Dijo Roku.

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunto Lin curiosa.

-A la resistencia-Dijo Roku cargando cosas para ponerlas encima de Appa.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Eso no se pregunta Lin-Dijo Hoshi-Sabes que eres parte de la resistencia-Lin sonrió-Vamos sube-Todos ya arriba de los dos Appas, siguieron en el camino, se paraban en la noche y seguían en la mañana, cuando ya no hubo comida (Gracias a Sooka), tuvieron que aterrizar cerca de un pueblito chiquito.

-¿No hemos estado aquí antes?-Pregunto Aang.

-No-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas-Dijo Umiko a una señora que vendía pescados-¿Cuánto cuestan… estos dos?

-5 monedas-Dijo, Lin les dio las cinco monedas, ya que Umiko no tenía monedas del Reino Tierra.

-¡Gracias!-Corearon las dos.

-A la orden-Dijo la vendedora, las dos chicas se acercaron al equipo Avatar.

-Tenemos pescado-Corearon las dos.

-¿No había… ensalada?-Pregunto Aang, las dos negaron-Comeremos fruta-Les dijo a los demás maestros aire, ellos asintieron.

-Maestros Fuego-Dijeron Toph y Lin al mismos tiempo, todos se pusieron sus capuchas, tratando de ocultar su cara, pasaron los maestros fuego y no los vieron.

-Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino-Dijo Tenzin.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Aang, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Umiko arrastro a Lin a las tiendas a comprar cosas.

-¡Mira que lindo!-Dijo Umiko viendo los collares, ella era como Katara, adicta a cualquier collar.

-¿Lo quieres?-Pregunto Aang ya al lado de ella.

-¿M-Me lo quieres comprar?-Pregunto Umiko, Aang asintió-No… no… no gastes el dinero en mí.

Aang se echo a reír-Gasto lo que sea por mi princesa-Umiko se sonrojo, Aang compro el collar que era azul, con una piedra del mismo color, solo que en forma de gota.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Umiko con una sonrisa igualita a la de Aang cuando era un niño de 12 años.

-No hay porque-Siguieron viendo cosas, compraron ropa y comida y fueron al campamento.

-Bueno gente yo me voy a dormir-Dijo Toph tirándose al piso, y haciendo una carpa de roca.

-Eso fue rápido-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Sooka-Bueno, hare exactamente lo mismo que Toph-Se tiro al piso, encima de la colcha de dormir.

-Sooka-Dijo Suki-¡Párate y ayuda hacer la tienda!

-Ya voy, ya voy-Dijo con pesadez, ya listas las tiendas, todos entraron a dormir, cuando tanto como Toph y Lin, sintieron gente alrededor de ellos.

-¡Despierten!-Corearon las dos, saliendo de su tienda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Sooka mas dormido que despierto.

-¡Se acercan unas personas!-Dijo, Aang toco el suelo con la mano.

-Son… como alrededor de 10 personas-Dijo-Debemos irnos-Pero antes de moverse, puros insectos pequeños los rodeador, todos intentaban quitárselos y los maestros aire hicieron una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Ah!-Grito Lin, quien la atraparon con unas cuerdas.

-¡Suéltenla!-Ordeno Toph, Katara hizo un látigo dándole de relleno a un hombre, Lin golpeo el piso, haciendo que su captor se alejara de ella.

-¡Son muchos!-Dijo Zuko.

-No lo creo-Dijo Aang, respiro hondo, y cerró los ojos, sus marcas se prendieron, estaba en estado Avatar, los hombre se alejaron lo más posible, alejándose, pero… había hecho algo horrible, ahora esos hombres sabían de que él era el Avatar.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Umiko poniéndose al lado de él, parecía enojada-¿No pensaste?, ¡Ahora saben que eres el Avatar!

-Umiko… perdón-Dijo Aang tratando de abrazarla.

-¡Déjame!-Se puso al lado de Katara-¡Ahora estamos en problemas por tú culpa!

-Umiko…-Susurró Katara, Aang bajo la cabeza y con un movimiento de tierra control, las cosas fueron así la silla de Appa.

-Nos vamos-Dijo con pesadez, se subieron a Appa y volaron, hasta que una tormenta los desvió del camino, llegaron a una cueva, ya era de noche, entraron y se refugiaron-¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunto Aang, luego se dio cuenta.

-La cueva de los enamorados-Corearon Aang, Katara y Sooka, los dos primeros se sonrojaron al mirarse.

-Con que… esta es la famosa cueva-Dijo Hoshi-Vaya…-En un momento a otro, la cueva cerró la puerta, tanto Aang, Toph y Lin intentaron abrir de nuevo, pero fue en vano.

-¡No lo puedo creer nos quedamos encerrados!-Dijo Sooka.

-Tranquilo Sooka-Dijo Aang-Solo hay que confiar en el amor-Miro a Katara, se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso, ella se sorprendió, Sooka estaba con la boca abierta, los demás mirando hacía otra dirección y Zuko, tenía fuego en las manos para alumbrar, después del beso, nada… pero nada sucedió.

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Sooka consternado-¡Quiero salir!

-Intenten ustedes-Dijo Aang, Sooka se sonrojo, se acerco a Suki y le dio un beso, pero lo mismo, nada pasó.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí de por vida?-Pregunto Zuko.

-No seas pesimista Zuko-Dijo Aang-Inténtenlo ustedes-Zuko lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a Mai, le dio un tierno y fugaz beso, pero nada… ¡Era increíble!

-¿Y ahora que haremos señor-creo-en-el-amor?-Pregunto Sooka de brazos cruzados.

-Mmm… ¿Buscar a los topos?-Pregunto Aang.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?-Pregunto incrédulo Sooka-¡PUES CLARO QUE HAY QUE BUSCAR A LOS TOPOS GENIO!-Suki trató de calmarlo, cosa que funciono, pasaron mucho tiempo caminado, según Sooka, en círculos, tanto Aang como Zuko, llevaban una llamita en la mano para alumbrar en el camino.

-¡Esto es frustrante!-Dijo Toph cansada.

-No entiendo porque no funciono los… besos-Dijo Katara.

-Porque tal vez lo estamos haciendo… sin amor… sino más bien por… obligación-Dijo Aang poniéndose… un poco rojo-¿Y si… uno de ustedes lo intenta?-Pregunto a los chicos, ellos se sonrojaron.

-¡Claro que no!-Corearon todos, eso era horrible, estar atrapado sin salida, pasaron más tiempo caminando, hasta que Umiko y Lin se tiraron al piso rendidas.

-¡No puedo más!-Exclamaron las dos, Aang se agachó al lado de su hija.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?-Le pregunto.

-Vas a gastar tus fuerzas-Dijo Umiko.

-No me importa-Dijo Aang, agarró a su hija entre brazos, Hoshi hizo lo mismo con Lin, después ya las dos podían caminar. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en la cueva, sin comida, tenían agua gracias a Katara, Aang, Hoshi y Umiko, pero la comida faltaba, sobretodo en el estomago de Sooka.

-¡Tengo hambre!-Dijo Sooka.

-¡Ya cállate!-Dijo Katara-¡Solo piensas en tu estomago!-Dijo Katara, estaba enojada, Ryo y Umiko iban muy atrás.

-No se tarden-Dijo Aang, todos asintieron.

-Oye Umiko…-Dijo Ryo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto-¿Tienes sed?-Ryo asintio y Umiko le dio un poco de agua.

-Gracias…

-No hay porque…-Le sonrió.

-Oye… Umiko-Dijo Ryo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Yo… he… todos queremos salir de aquí, y bueno… la leyenda dice… que confiemos en el amor.

-Sí, ¿Qué propones?-Los dos estaban algo rezagados, aun se podía ver la luz cerca de ellos, Ryo le miro con unos lindos ojos, como diciendo lo que quería-¡Ah!-Dijo Umiko-Vaya Ryo… no lose…-Umiko siguió avanzando a paso apresurado, tras ella Ryo, un poco desconcertado, caminaron más tiempo, sin encontrar nada, Umiko estaba cansada y ya quería salir de aquí, miro a Ryo que estaba junto a sus hermanos, pero... se volteo cuando Ryo le miro.

-¡Quiero salir!-Dijo Toph muy alto, pegando su cabeza contra una piedra, Ryo no pudiendo mas, acelero el paso hasta estar tras Umiko, le agarro la mano y Umiko se volteo para mirar quien era, Ryo no le dejo ni siquiera reaccionar y todos se quedaron en estado de shock por ver aquel beso, tan lindo y efusivo, al instante, las piedras en el techo se encendieron al mismo tiempo que los dos se separaron, se miraron sonrojados, todos lo miraban, Aang, Hoshi, Roku y Tenzin estaban a punto de golpearlo por besarla así tan… efusivamente.

-¡Apúrense!-Dijo Toph, todos la siguieron y llegaron a la salida-¡Por fin!-Dijo.

-Llegamos-Dijo Roku, olvidándose por completo del beso de su hermana y Ryo-Llegamos a la resistencia.

-¿La resistencia es en Omashu?-Pregunto Aang.

-Asi es-Dijo Roku con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se le borro al ver a Ryo-¡Tu!

-¿Yo?-Preguntó incrédulo el niño.

-¡Estás muerto!-Volvió a de decir Roku.

-¡Y pensar que eras confiable!-Dijo Tenzin.

-¡Eras como un hermano para nosotros!-Dijo Hoshi, los tres hermanos vieron al pobre Ryo con cara de ogro, mientras que este se escondió tras la pequeña Umiko.

-¡No seas cobarde Ryo!-Le dijo su… ¿Amiga?-Y ustedes tres, dejen sus payasadas… díganle gracias, que por él-Lo señaló-Estamos fuera de esa cueva.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Tenzin-Lo siento.

-Igual yo.

-Y yo.

-Que orgulloso estoy-Dijo Aang, los cinco se voltearon, y lo miraron, tenía una sonrisa-Saben lo que es perdonar.

-Claro, tú nos lo enseñaste-Dijo Roku.

-Además-Dijo Aang-Les enseñan algo nuevo a sus pupilos-Dijo mirando a los cinco niños.

-Es cierto-Dijo Tenzin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, basta de hablar-Dijo Sooka-Vamos a Omashu, debe a ver comida alla.

-¡Sooka!-Dijo Suki-¡Solo piensas en tú estomago!

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo…-Dijo en susurro.

-¡LO ES!-Gritó Suki enojada.


	7. Chapter 7: La Resistencia

**¡Hola!, ¡Sí!, llegué al capítulo prometido, ¡Yay!, pensé que tardaría un poco, a ver si puedo subir el octavo capítulo. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, si no a Nick, lo personajes que no reconozcan son de mi imaginación igual que esta historia. ¡Gracias y disfruten!**

**Capitulo 7:** La Resistencia.

**Umiko**

Subimos a Appa, y nos dirigimos a Omashu, al descender, la gente de la resistencia nos recibía con sonrisas, regalos y preguntas.

-¡Umiko!-Gritó una voz familiar.

-¡Akiro, Umi!-Grité feliz, las tres nos abrazamos.

-¡Lin!-Corearon las dos.

-¡Chicas!-Dijo-¿Cómo han estado?

-Entrenando… ¿Y tú?

-Tratando de que no me atrapen-Las cuatro reímos.

-¡Hola niñas!-Dijo Kenji con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?

-¿Ahora no puedo recibir a mi prima y mis amigas?-Preguntó dramáticamente.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dije dándole un abrazo.

-¿Eh?-Me alejé un poco y vi la cara de desconcierto de mi primo, que miraba a mis tíos, vi como Akiro se quedaba paralizada, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, Umi estaba paralizada, tenía la boca entre abierta-¿Ellos son…?

-Así es… son… nuestros padres… jóvenes-Dije algo dudosa jugando con mis manos.

-No…-Susurró Akiro, quien lentamente se acerco a tía Suki, quien sonrió maternamente-¿Eres… tú?

-Algo más joven, pero…-No terminó de hablar, puesto que Akiro le abrazo repentinamente.

-¡Oh mamá!-Dijo Akiro mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Papá!-Dijo Kenji abrazándolo, me conmoví mucho, pues tanto ellos como todos nosotros los extrañábamos demasiado.

-¡Mamá, Papá!-Gritó Umi corriendo hacía ellos quienes la recibieron con una gran abrazo.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me fije quien era, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó papá.

-Claro que si-Dije con una sonrisa.

Después de tantos abrazos y besos, nos reunimos para poder saber más información.

-… la nación del fuego tomo las tierras alrededor de Bazinze, ahora está completamente invadida-Dijo Kenji señalando un mapa del reino tierra.

-¿Por qué no han hecho nada aun?-Preguntó tío Sooka de brazos cruzados algo frustrado.

-Si les recuerdo-Dijo Hoshi-Estamos en una época en donde las arman han evolucionado-Dijo con pesadez y tristeza mí hermano-Las máquinas que han visto en su tiempo, no se comparan con las de ahora, una sola puede destruir y dominar a una aldea tan grande como las tribus aguas o el reino tierra.

-Ya veo-Dijo papá algo pensativo-¿Y… que exactamente hacen aquí?

-Cuando alguna aldea es atacada y hay sobrevivientes que se escapan, llegan aquí donde hay refugio, los que no son maestros como yo y mi hermana entrenamos con equipos como esos-Señaló donde había lanzas, espadas, arcos, y pistolas de fuego y armas de ese tiempo-Los que usan algún elemento, pues entrenan como es debido.

-¿Solo eso?-Preguntó tío Sooka-Creí que era una resistencia.

-Lo era… hasta que… unos voluntarios se ofrecieron en espiar el palacio de la nación del fuego, pero desaparecieron, no sabemos nada de ellos, ahora, nuestro deber es proteger a la gente que está con nosotros.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo papá-Pero… si todo el reino tierra sabe de esta base, lo que esperan es que ustedes vayan y los salven.

-Sí, hemos intentado realizar varias en buscadas o ataques sorpresas-Dijo Akiro-Con la poca información que nos dieron los espías, pero…

-Tememos ser prisioneros y que el mundo pierda sus esperanzas-Dijo Umi.

-Lo único que necesitan es fe y estar unidos los unos con los otros-Dijo papá.

-Eso lo sabemos tío.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, siempre nos los decías cuando éramos pequeños y peleábamos por cualquier cosa-Dijo Akiro.

-Vaya, soy genial-Dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Kenji.

-Soy el Avatar y monje, estoy en contra de la violencia, pero… lo que podemos hacer primero es… liberarnos-Dijo papá, hubo un silencio incomodo.

-¡Sí!-Dije rompiendo aquel silencio.

-¡Cuenten con nosotros!-Corearon todos y empezamos a festejar.

Ya era la noche y la fiesta seguía, estaba sentada junto a mamá, pues papá estaba bastante entretenido bailando.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

-Nah-Dije sin darle mucha importancia-Además no hace sueño.

-¿Quién de mis dos mujer quieren bailar?-Preguntó papá.

-Yo no-Dije.

-Está bien, iré-Dijo mamá y junto a papá se fueron a bailar.

-Hola...-Me dijo Ryo sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola-Dije yo.

-Oye… l-lamento lo… del… beso-Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Eh… tranquilo… no… eh… hay problema-Le sonríe, pero no pude evitar que mi cara empezara a cambiar a rojo.

-¿B-bailas?

-La verdad… no… sabes que no me gusta-Le dije algo apenada.

-Lose, nunca te ha gustado bailar, pero si cuando peleas-Dijo y me tomó de la mano, junto con la música, los dos empezamos a "pelear" si a eso se le pudiera llamar una pelea, pues… nosé que sería otra cosa.

-¡Eso es todo lo que puedes!-Me gritó Ryo, le sonreí, y del aire, saque agua, se la arrojaba, pero él las esquivaba.

-¿Qué sucede acá?-Preguntó papá junto a Tenzin.

-Solo bailamos-Dijo Ryo.

-¿Bailar?-Preguntó incrédulo mi hermano-¿Eso es… bailar?

-Eh… para nosotros si-Dije con una sonrisa angelical.

-De acuerdo, siempre supe que eras rara hermana, esto me lo confirma-Dijo Tenzin y recibió una mirada asesina de papá-Pero te quiero-Agregó con una sonrisa iguales a las de nuestro padre cuando se hacía el inocente.

-Igual yo hermanito-Dije dándole una abrazo.

Estaba en mi carpa, sin más nada que hacer, vi a mis hermanos que dormían, a mamá y papá también, y yo decidí hacer lo mismo, di un bostezo, traté de cerrar los ojos, pero era en vano.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Escuché un susurro de parte de Roku.

-Creí que dormías.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, dormía, me despertaste-Me sonrió.

-Ya, lo siento…-Le dije-Pero es cierto, no puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe… el cambio de horario, o… comí mucho azúcar.

-Dudo que sea lo segundo hermanita…-Dijo Roku-Tengo una idea… cuanta.

-¿Qué cuento?

-Nosé… los números… eh… los días… mmm quien sabe-Dijo.

-Bien… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…-Iba diciendo, al llegar al 20 sentí mis parpados pesados-25, 26, 27, 28… 29… 30… 31…-Cerré los ojos, ya me había cansado.

-¡Umiko!

-¡¿Qué?!-Pegué un gritó parándome de repente haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el techo de la carpa, que era de roca-¡Auch!, ¡Me duele!-Decía mientras tenía mis manos en la zona afectada, vi como Roku y Hoshi reían hasta más no poder-¡Ustedes!-Dejaron de reírse y salieron corriendo de la tienda-¡Vuelvan acá demonios!

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó papá que llegaba con dos tazones de que se yo.

-¡Me despertaron!-Dije mientras los seguía persiguiendo-¡Y me golpee la cabeza!

-Ya, de acuerdo… ¿Tú estás bien?-Me dijo parándome cuando pase a su lado.

-Sí, papá, pero necesito…-Trataba de ver a mis hermanos y yo estaba impaciente por vengarme de su jugadita.

-La venganza no resuelve nada Umiko-Me dijo serio-Y ustedes-Dijo mirando a los dos demonios-Discúlpense con su hermana.

-Lo siento-Corearon los tres, parecía unos niños pequeños, eso me divertía.

-Los perdono-Les dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye Umiko-Me dijo Ryo llegando con dos tazones de quien sabe que-Toma-De avena, ahora sí lo sabía.

-Gracias-Vi como papá deshacía las tiendas y ponía mesas y sillas de piedra.

-Hoy vamos a entrenar-Dijo papá antes de comer y cuando llegó Tenzin.

-Claro-Coreamos los cuatro.

-Hoshi, Umiko-Dijo papá.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es el agua?

-Un elemento-Dijo Hoshi con cara de obviedad.

-Claro, pero… realmente ¿Qué es?

Cerré los ojos, esa misma pregunta me la había hecho él cuando tenía cuatro años, no me recordaba de la respuesta completa-Cambio…

-¿Qué dijiste Umiko?

-Hace años… me hiciste la misma pregunta, pero… solo me acuerdo de la palabra… cambio…-Dije algo pensativa.

Sonrió-Esta bien, el agua es cambio, recordaste muy bien.

-Gracias-Sonreí, y vi a mi hermano con cara de enojado y le saque la lengua.

-A ver qué pueden hacer-Dijo papá, elevo un poco el agua y se la dirigió a mi hermano quien la devolvió a papá, al instante me la paso a mí, y yo tomé el agua cubriendo mis brazos con ella y les sople, al ínstate estaban congeladas-Buena técnica Umiko, ¿Cómo la llamas?

-Lanzas de hielo-Le dije.

-Veamos que hacen esas lanzas-Dijo papá, lancé varias, pero papá las esquivaba con mucha facilidad-Umiko estas muy lenta-Dijo para luego congelarme hasta el cuello.

-¡Demonios!-Dije, no pedía mover, trataba, pero era en vano.

-¡Hoshi es tú turno!-Dijo papá a mi hermano mayor.

-¡Toma!-Dijo mi hermano lanzándole un látigo de agua, papá lo congelo al instante y mi hermano lo corto, el hielo cayó al piso rompiéndose, mi hermano, del viento saco varias gotas, y se las arrojó a papá quien las esquivó todas, menos una, que le rozo su mejilla cortándole.

-Nada mal-Dijo con una sonrisa, en eso papá le lazó bolas de fuego, mi hermano las mojaba y se hacían vapor.

-Esto es fácil papá-Dijo Hoshi, papá sonrió y con un movimiento de pie, enterró a mi hermano hasta el cuello-¡Eso es trampa!, no estaba listo.

-Siempre tienes que está listo-Dijo papá-Roku…-Mi otro hermano hizo que el viento elevará a papá muy alto, quien cayó encima de una bola de aire-Vamos Roku, soy maestro aire.

-Eres el Avatar papá, sabes todos los elementos-Dijo Roku con obviedad.

-Jejejeje-Dijo con una sonrisa, Roku le mando una ráfaga que voló otra vez a papá lejos, quien desde el cielo, le envió tres bolas de fuego, Roku las esquivo todas, pero después fue enterrado en la tierra como a Hoshi.

-Eres un tramposo…-Susurró Roku.

-Vamos Tenzin, es tú… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-Me preguntó al no ver a Tenzin.

-Quien sabe-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola-Dijo mi hermano con un plato de que se yo-¿Qué paso?

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó papá.

-Comiendo-Dijo él-¿Quieres?

-Un poco.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-Preguntó Hoshi.

-Oh… Jejejeje… lo siento-Derritió el hielo y liberó a mis hermanos.

-¡Que frío tengo!-Dije tratando de calentarme.

-Vamos a dentro y te cubres-Me dijo papá.

Ya adentro, me calenté y comí un poco, todo estaba en paz y calma, me gustaba eso.

-¡HAY MAESTRO FUEGO AFUERA!-Gritó un hombre, olvidemos los de la paz, ¿Si?, la gente que no eran maestros, gritó de horror, el pánico comenzó, papá se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Por favor quiero que todos se calmen!-Ordenó-¡Ahora, tanto mujeres, ancianos y niños que se vayan a un lugar seguro!-Ordenó el Avatar.

-¡Cierto!-Dijo Kenji-¡Vayan a la base subterránea!, ¡Ahora!

-¡Quiero que los maestros y los no maestros peleen para defender su, ahora, hogar, su familia!-Papá sabía que decir y los motivo. Todos corrían de un lado a otro pasándose lanzas, pistolas y otros tipos de armas.

-¡Umiko!-Me gritó mi mamá, corrí hasta ella-Necesitamos llenar esto de agua.

-Hay una pequeña laguna aquí-Dije.

-Bien… ¡Todos los maestros agua busquen agua en la laguna!-Dijo mamá y todos fueron a la laguna, mamá, Hoshi, Ryo y yo llenamos nuestras cantimploras.

¡POM!

Una explosión, eso escuche y junto a mamá corrimos y lo que vi me sorprendió.

-Vaya… Hola Umiko, tanto tiempo sin vernos-Dijo un chico que odiaba tanto.

-¿Quién es él Umiko?-Me preguntó mamá.

-Su nombre es Katsuo-Le dije a mamá-Pertenecía a la tribu.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te conseguiste a alguien quien remplazara a tu madre Umiko?-Preguntó incrédulo y yo cerré mis puños.

-¡CALLATE!

-¡Debiste dejar la tribu e irte junto a mí, pero te quedaste junto con la ilusión de que tus padres algún día regresarían!

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-Estaba furiosa, tenía los ojos cerrados muy fuertes igual que mis puños, clavándome las uñas en las palmas de mí mano, ese chico me hacía sentir tanta ira y rabia.

-¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ellos JAMAS regresan!-Dijo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-Le grité abriendo los ojos con tanta furia, alcé raídamente mis manos y del aire saque agua, agua que se la envié como cuchillas muy filosas, obviamente congeladas, él tambien saco agua del aire e hizo una barrera para protegerse, y después nos la envió, mamá la contuvo unos minutos y luego la separo, y el agua se fue a sus brazos, vi a Katsuo sonreír para después mirarme seriamente.

-¡Tú madre sustituta es muy buena!-Dijo-Pero… ella jamás sabrá algo que yo si-Al instante sentí mi cuerpo duro, me dolía, no lo podía controlar-Esto me lo enseño alguien muy especial hace mucho tiempo-Mis manos estaban controladas, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, sabía esa técnica, una vez mamá me lo dijo, se llama… La sangre control.

-¡Déjala!-Vi como mamá furiosa sacaba agua del aire e hizo una gran ola mojándolo por completo, al instante perdió la concentración.

Caí al piso, me dolía todo el cuerpo, cerré los ojos y deje que las lágrimas me salieran.

-¡Katara!-Escuché a lo lejos y deduje que era papá, ¡Papá!, levante la cara lo más rápido que pude y vi la cara de Katsuo, estaba anonado, impresionado, giré mi cabeza y papá llegaba y se puso al lado de mamá, al instante me vio.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó algo enojado.

-No puede ser…-Le escuche decir, y luego me miró-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Tanto tú padre como tú madre deberían estar encerrados!

Sonreí y trate de levantarme, mientras mis piernas temblaban-Sorpresa…-Del aire volví a sacar agua, la enredé en mis brazos y las congelé, Katsuo se puso en posición de ataque, listo para lo que le mandara.

-¡Por favor Umiko!-Dijo-Nunca aprendiste bien esa técnica y dudo que la sepas hacer-Dijo para luego, del aire tambien sacar agua y envolverlas en sus brazos para luego congelarlas-No como yo, que la aprendí más rápido que tú.

-Espera Katara-Dijo papá, lo miré tenía un brazo a largo justo delante de mamá-¡Umiko recuerda que la violencia no es nada buena, trata de no lastimarlo!-Miré de nuevo a Katsuo y juntó las manos para luego sacar un gran lanza de hielo que me la arrojó y yo la esquive tirándome al piso me levanté rápidamente, él sonreía.

-¡UMIKO CUIDADO!-Escuche el gritó de mamá, me giré y pude ver la lanza de hielo golpearme tan duro que pegué mi espalda contra la pared al instante escupí un poco de sangre para luego caerme al suelo, como pude trate de sentarme y lo logré con las piernas extendidas y mi respiración era agitada, veía, pero borroso y lo que veía era a mamá tratando de llegar a mí y a Katsuo con una sonrisa siniestra, elevó un poco sus manos y me señaló al instante vi tres cuchillas filosas ir hacía mí y darme una el brazo, grité de dolor, otra en mi rodilla, volví a gritar y otra en mi estomago, volví a gritar, vi otra laza, sabía que con esa moriría, cerré los ojos con una sonrisa, pero… nunca llegó, escuche un gritó y abrí los ojos lentamente, papá brillaba, estaba en modo avatar y al frente mío un escudo de piedra, tosí sangre para después ver a Katsuo que miraba aterrado a papá al instante maestros fuego aparecieron y Katsuo sonrió para luego desaparecer en neblina.

-¡UMIKO!-Le escuche decir a mi mamá, papá dejo de brillar al instante y los dos corrieron hacia mí-¡Umiko!-Volvió a decir, veía borroso y tenía los ojos entrecerrados-¡Umiko no cierres los ojos!-Decía mientras veía como sacaba agua para poder curarme, papá derritió los hielos y mamá me curaba-Por favor Umiko, no cierres los ojos.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Gritó alguien y vi borrosamente como mis hermanos se acercaban-¡Umiko!-Gritó Tenzin, los tres llegaron.

-¡Umiko resiste!-Dijo Roku, tosí sangre.

-¡Vamos hermana!-Dijo Hoshi-¡Tú puedes!-Dijo y luego, no escuché nada y lo que vi era sombras, solo eso.


	8. Chapter 8: Hasta El Final

**¡Hola!, ¡Ja!, si lo subí, pude subirlo, a ver si puedo subir otro. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sino a Nick, hay personajes que tan poco son propiedad mía, sino de La leyenda de Korra, los personajes que no reconozcan de estas dos grandes series, son de mi imaginación igual que está historia. ¡Gracias y disfruten! **

**Capitulo 8:** Hasta El Final.

**Umiko**

Oscuridad: Negro, absolutamente negro, un color oscuro que da… tristeza; ausencia de luz.

Eso veía, nada, la nada, completamente oscuro, sin vida, sin luz, sin nada, parada en medio de la nada estaba yo, con miedo de que… ese hubiese sido mi último momento de vida.

Me senté, no tenía nada que hacer, estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, tanto que por un momento tuve miedo, mucho miedo, el mismo miedo cuando mis hermanos se fueron y me dejaron, el mismo miedo cuando mis padres fueron capturados, el mismo miedo cuando volví a ver a _él_.

Era el mismo miedo o tal vez era un miedo diferente, tal vez es el miedo que a uno le da cuando sabe que va a morir.

Uno nunca sabe que sucede después de la muerte y los que lo han hecho no han vivido para contarlo.

Me paré, al escuchar… ¿Música?, sí, eso era, yo lo sabía, ¿Dónde estaba?, eso si no sabía, ya que solo estaba el negro como fondo y mi perseguidor. Empecé a correr tratando de llegar a la música que mientras más me acercaba a ella más alto se escuchaba hasta que pude ver con mis propios ojos un pequeño destello blanco en la inmensa capa negra. Lentamente me acerque a ella y vi a través. Y la música dejó de sonar.

Personas, veía eso, entonces… no estaba sola, habían más personas. Lentamente traté de tocar y pude sentir algo duro, parecía una puerta, la abrí y entré.

Pensé que estaba en el cielo o en otra parte, pero mi teoría fue borrada cuando pude ver que estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto, estaba en la Tribu Agua del Sur y cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi cama y a mi lado a pareció Tenzin.

-Buen día-Me dijo con una sonrisa,

-¿Dónde estoy, qué pasa?-Pregunté incrédula y algo confundida.

-Bueno, estuviste grave, pero ya está todo bien, ya paso-Dijo con una sonrisa-Y como todos te queremos mucho, te cumpliremos todos tus deseos.

Sonreí con falsedad sin poder creérmelo-Ni que fuera un sueño-Me callé un momento y pensé-Mmm… quiero pescado con papas y un rico jugo de naranja-La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Roku entrar por ella con una bandeja.

-¿Cómo adivine?-Preguntó quitándome las palabras de mi boca-Te conozco hermana, eres tan predecible-Me puse la bandeja en mi regazo-Mira, aquí está el pescadito con papas y el jugo naranja natural recién exprimido-Le sonreí desconfiada-Y ve pensando que quieres para comer en la tarde, porque mamá te lo hará.

-¿Mamá?-Pregunté incrédula.

-Sí-Dijo y ella entró.

-Mi niña.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo y luego se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

-¿Cómo está la princesita?-Me preguntó.

-Muy bien-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿Quieres algo más?-Preguntó Tenzin que aún seguía sentando a mi lado.

-Sí, quiero… ver a Ryo, no, no creo que…-

-Buen día-Dijo Ryo entrando a mi cuarto con un ramo de flores, quité la bandeja y la puse a un lado y Ryo me dio el ramo de flores y lo puso frente a mí. Tenzin, Roku y mamá se pararon y Ryo se sentó a mi lado, dándome un beso, suave, pero a la vez fugaz-¿Quieres algo más?

-Yo... no entiendo-Dije mirando a Tenzin por un momento y luego miré nuevamente a Ryo-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Estamos aquí para cumplir todos tus deseos, ¿Quieres algo más?

-Yo… mmm… ¿Una fiesta?-Él rió y de un momento a otro estábamos en la sala, con música, todos bailando y yo con un bello vestido azul.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo de repente Hoshi-¡Pide otro deseo!

-¡Si dale!-Escuché varias voces decir eso.

-A ver… mmm… ¡Que puedas ver tía Toph!-Dije.

-¡Genial!-Dijo-¡Ahora puedo ver la cara a quienes pateo el trasero!-Dijo para luego reírse y la acompañamos.

-Gracias a todo esto sería divertido, si… estuviera mi papá aquí-Dije un poco triste.

-¡Directo desde el mundo de los espíritus!-Dijo Roku en la puerta de la casa-¡Taran, taran!-Abrió la puerta y pude ver a mi padre, no el joven, el de ese tiempo, lo sabía, era él.

-¡AH!-Pegué un gritó y corrí hasta él y lo abracé con mucha fuerza, él rió al recibir mi abrazo-Te extrañe mucho, tengo mucho que contarte… mmm están ustedes aquí de jóvenes, vivo con mi abuelo, estoy entrenando para ser una gran maestra igual que mamá, y bueno… Ryo… el… nosé se ser su novia, pero bueno, omitimos eso, ¡Qué bueno que estás acá!

-Ahora-Dijo él dejando su sonrisa de lado-¿Me quieres explicar que estás haciendo?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mi sonrisa se borró-¡¿Hace 7 años que no nos vemos y me tratas así?!-Me enoje ante eso.

-¿Y cómo debo tratarte?-Preguntó incrédulo-¿Pero sabes lo que está pasando, mientras estas de fiesta y pidiendo deseítos?, ven conmigo-Dijo agarrándome de la mano y saliendo de la casa, estábamos en el patio trasero, donde estaba un pequeño laguito, él sentó frente a él y yo tambien.

-¿Qué esto papá?-Pregunté al no ver más mi vestido y estar con la típica ropa de la Tribu.

-¿Qué esto?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí.

-Mira-Dijo señalando el agua, donde aparecía yo en una cuarto y a mi alrededor puros médico y enfermaras de Omashu-Mi princesa, te estás muriendo-Me quedé helada, era yo ahí, dormida entre la vida y la muerte-Así que termina con esas fiestas, esos deseos, todo eso y… pelea.

Lo miré-¿Cómo que pelear?

-Pelea, pelea, porque te vas-Dijo mirándome y luego mirando al agua. Miré otra vez el agua, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para despertarme, pero yo no hacía nada, no habría los ojos.

-¡Ah, ya sé!, eres la persona que me va a mostrar toda mi vida ¿No?, sabes el fantasma ese…-Iba diciendo con una sonrisa y creyéndome lo que decía.

Papá estaba de brazos cruzados-No, yo no soy ningún fantasma, yo soy el recuerdo que tú tienes de mí.

-Jajajaja-Dije con una sonrisa-¿De viejito el recuerdito?

-¿Qué?, cuidado, más respeto a tu padre-Luego me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa-¿Me extrañaste?

-Mucho-Admití.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver las imágenes de mis momentos felices.

-No te vengo a mostrar momentos felices, sino todo lo contrario-Dijo y miramos cuando estaba leyendo una carta, donde ponía que Ryo no quería ser más mi amigo y yo por meses no le hablé.

-¿Crees que hiciste bien eso?

-Sí, lo creo.

-¿Enserio?, ven-Me agarró nuevamente de la mano y aparecimos en el ático-¿Esto te parece bien para tí?-Miré el recuerdo consternada.

"_Oye yo… de verdad lo siento mucho Ryo, yo de verdad, pero lo que me escribiste me dolió y mucho, así, no quiero ser más tú amiga, ni me conoces, no existo para ti"_

-Sí-Dije sin indiferencia-¿Qué iba hacer?, ¿Esperar a que me dijera él que no quería ser más mí amigo? No, claro que no, estuve bien, lo que hice, no has escuchado que soldado que huye es…

-Es un cobarde-Dijo completando mi frase.

-No, discúlpame, pero yo no soy ninguna cobarde, yo soy muy valiente-Afirme con seguridad.

-¿Sí?, la verdad que eres muy valiente para meterse así de lleno al sufrimiento como te metiste, eres valiente.

-Mira para tú información ya todo está bien, lo dos ya somos amigos.

-Hasta que apareció Yuki-Me quedé helada con ese nombre.

-A bien, pues la novela, genial de nuevo a la historia.

-Pero como les gusta pelearse acá-Dijo ignorándome por completo.

"_Lo siento yo, sé que eres mi amiga Umiko, pero cuando llegó Yuki, sentí como si me necesitaba, como sí necesitará a un amigo, ella es mi amiga, y creo que debo estar un tiempo con ella porque está completamente sola_-Dijo Ryo-_Y creo que siento algo más._

_Bien, pues… ¿Sabes?, ya no puedo más, estás con ella todo el tiempo y me dejas así, yo… yo no quiero que estés con alguien más, eres mi amigo, y sí, se que suena egoísta, pero eres mi amigo, y con lo que acabo de escuchar ya… nosé si lo eres, no puedo ni quiero…"_

-¿Y eso?, ¿Qué es?-Preguntó papá.

-¡Bien Umiko!-Empecé a gritarle al recuerdo-¡Bien Umiko! ¡Wow!, ¡Qué bien que estuvo!, ¡Qué genial!, ni lloró.

-¡Sí!-Ironizó-¿Por adentro te querías morir no?

-¿Me quería morir?, tampoco para tanto.

-Encima de cobarde… mentirosa-Dijo, parecía decepcionado.

-Hey, ya basta, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A ti que te pasa?, ¿Cómo vas a dejar a tú mejor amigo, casi novio, a merced de otra?

-¿Qué quieres que hiciera?-Dije.

-Lo que hiciste, luchaste, mira-Señaló el recuerdo.

"_Ryo, siento… mucho lo que dijiste, pero no puedo estar sin tú amistad, y si tengo que compartirlo con esa… Yuki… estaba bien, aceptaré._

_Gracias Umiko, te quiero mucho amiguita."_

-¿Ves?, eso tienes que hacer.

-Quiero… quiero algo más bonito y terminamos con esto-Dije.

-¿Qué?, ninguna hija mía se va a rendir tan fácilmente, ven vamos-Me agarró del brazo otra vez y a parecimos en un lugar que no conocía, solo había, tierra y agua, más nada, me caí sin querer-Vamos, párate y vamos a pelear.

-¿Te volviste loco?-Pregunté viendo como se ponía en posición de ataque-Eres el Avatar, me vencerías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además se supone que no te gusta la violencia.

-No, yo no me volví loco, y si no me gusta la violencia, pero este es un caso tuyo, vida o muerte-Una roca me llegó y volé un poco-¡Levanta la guardia!-Me dijo, llevábamos mucho tiempo peleando, y él no parecía querer parar.

-No, no puedo más-Dije.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, vamos reacciona, pelea, vamos.

-¡No!-Dije ya harta-Toda mi vida he peleado, ¿Para qué?, para nada ya esta, ya no puedo más…

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?-Preguntó papá acercándose a mí y empezó a caminar a mi alrededor-Sí tu no hubieses peleado, ahora estuvieses en la prisión de la nación del fuego-Dijo, yo jadeaba, ya que estaba cansada-Mira-Dijo y señaló el recuerdo donde peleaba con Yami-Todavía estuvieras en casa, tal vez comiendo un poco de avena-Dijo, apreció un recuerdo donde junto a mi abuelo, comíamos avena, y solo eso, ya que era poca la comida que había-No nos estarías buscando a tú madre y a mí-Dijo-¿Recuerdas esa promesa que hiciste hace siete años?

"_Ryo… tengo miedo, mis padres…_

_Losé, pero ya no se puede hacer nada más, están en prisión._

_No, todavía hay algo que hacer, juró que algún día liberaré a mis padres de prisión, lo juro por que mi padre es el Avatar"_

Las lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos, quería llorar, pero no podía, me retenía a eso-Ahora, ¿Por qué no peleas por lo que quieres?, ¿Sabes lo que quieres?

-Ser feliz -Dije dejando por fin mis lágrimas caer.

-¡Eso!-Dijo papá-Entonces pelea por eso, vamos.

-No puedo.

-Vamos, pelea por eso.

-No puedo.

-Vamos.

-¡No puedo!, ¡No puedo!, ¡No me dejan ser feliz!, ¡No te tengo ni a ti ni a mamá!, ¡No tengo nada!-Dije y caí al suelo-No puedo pelear más…-Dije casi en un susurró, y seguí llorando. Vi a papá estaba a mi lado, agachado.

-Párate-Dijo agarrándome el brazo-Tú no te me vas a rendir en el último momento, ¿Me entendiste?-Dijo con firmeza, yo tiraba pocos sollozos-Así que si no peleas por ti, pela por otro, pelea por tú mamá, por mí, por tus amigos, ¡Vamos!, pelea-Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque, yo hice lo mismo, me envió unas rocas y las deshice con agua sacada del mar-¡Eso!-Bajé mis brazos cansada, y recibí un látigo en mi hombro-¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!, hija-Dijo mandándome bolas de fuego que se evaporizaron al tocar el agua-¡Eso hija!, ¡Sigue así!-Esquive las rocas que mandaba y unas las partía a la mitad-¡Eso, tienes que pelear!, la vida no te va a regalar nada, siempre vas a pelear, siempre vas a pelear-Iba diciendo mientras peleábamos-¡Estas ganando hija!, ¡Eso!, vamos un poco más, ¡Vamos!, ¡Sí!, ¡Dale!-Y le seguí dando, peleaba, seguía peleando.

Abrí los ojos, muy lentamente, y los cerré por la luz que había, sentía que alguien estaba a mí lado, como escucha sus llantos, me sentí confundida y realmente mal, me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

-Umiko…-Susurró esa persona, escuché como reía de alegría, sentí un beso en mi mejilla, tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba confundida, pero lo vi, mi mejor amigo estaba a mi lado, llorando de alegría y dándome besitos en mi mejilla y en mi frente.

-Y eso hizo papá…-Dije, estaba ahora, en una cama junto a Ryo-Me dio armas para pelear, me… salvó la vida.

-Tú papá…-Dijo Ryo, yo asentí.

-Mi papá-Di un pequeño sollozo y baje la mirada-A pesar de que… está preso apareció-De mis ojos salían lágrimas-Él estaba ahí, conmigo.

-¿Y qué te decía?-Preguntó.

Sonreí ante eso-Lo que me decía siempre, me dijo: "Hay que pelear". A pesar de estar en contra de la violencia, me ayudó a pelear para… poder despertar. Yo…-Me quedé cayada por un momento-Yo… nosé ni cuando, ni como, ni porque-Sentía que me limpiaba las lágrimas-Pero todos dejamos de pelear, Ryo. Y cuando no peleas más, te mueres, te caes, te vas… La pelea perdida es la que no se pelea. No está muerto quién pelea-Dije y me callé por un momento-Tal vez te cruzaron bolas de fuego o cualquier otra cosa, besar el piso, sangrar, llorar-Me volví a callar-Pero hay que seguir peleándola, hasta el final-Me volví a callar y me quité algunas lágrimas-La única forma de aprender a pelear… es peleando; es no rendirse jamás-Me volví callar y miré a Ryo, me dio una sonrisa para que siguiera-Rendirse es mirar la pelea desde afuera, ver como otro pelea la pelea que es nuestra-Miré mis manos y jugué con ella un momento.

-Pelearla hasta el final, hasta que ya no puedas más-Dije y lo volví a mirar-¿Te acuerdas cuando papá nos dijo lo de comprometerse a ser los mejores amigos?

-Sí, comprometerse… es pelear en las buenas y en las malas-Dijo Ryo.

Agache la mirada-Y nosotros tuvimos muchas malas… pero tambien muchas buenas-Le sonreí.

-Sí, pero las malas ya las resolvimos-Me dio una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, gracias Ryo por estar siempre a mí lado y pelear junto a mí.

-Gracias a tí, por ser mi mejor amiga…-Dijo, sentí como la química hacía lo suyo con nosotros, como nos acercábamos cada vez más, sentí su aliento de lleno en mí cara, nuestras narices rozándose igual que nuestros labios, estábamos a punto de besarnos, lo sabía, lo quería y él lo quería también. Sentí sus labios contra los míos, una rica sensación, como nuestro primer beso, pero más apasionado, sentí un cosquillo en el estomago y sonreí entre el beso por eso, sentí como pedía que su lengua entrará en mi boca, accedí felizmente, la suya jugaba y bailaba con mía, mientras recorríamos y explorábamos nuestras bocas…

Pocas cosas me enseño mi padre, durante siete años, pocas pero grandiosas, me enseñó que en una pelea nunca se abandona, nunca se tira la toalla, aunque estés en contra de toda violencia, si la vida lo re quiere hay que pelearla hasta el final.


	9. Chapter 9: Recuerdos

**¡Hola!, este creo que es el capítulo más bonito que he escrito o… ¿Tal vez fue el otro?, jejeje. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sino a Nick, esta historia junto a los personajes que no son reconocidos por la serie, tanto la de Aang como Korra, son propiedad de mi imaginación. ¡Gracias y disfruten!**

**Capitulo 9:** Recuerdos Que Descubren Una Verdad

**Narradora**

Lejos de Reino Tierra, estaba la Nación del Fuego, donde barcos con maestros fuego, tierra y uno de agua, desembarcaban, rápidamente el maestro agua se encamino hacía el palacio, donde la reina Azula junto a su hija, la princesa Yami, lo esperaban ansiosas de saber sobre el Reino Tierra.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Azula sentada en su trono-¿Qué informe me traes?

-Yo… hemos encontrado a la resistencia-Dijo Katsuo.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Azula parándose llena de felicidad-¡Por fin!, lo planes de mis ante pasados se harán realidad-Dijo mirando una pared donde estaban los antiguos Señores del Fuego, desde su bisabuelo hasta su padre y donde estaba rasgada la imagen de Zuko por la mitad.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?-Dijo ella volteándose, su sonrisa se esfumó.

-He visto al Avatar y a su esposa en la resistencia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo aterrada-¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo para luego empezar a caminar, tras de ella, los dos jóvenes-¡Ellos están encerrados con máxima seguridad!-Ella siguió caminando, hasta llagar a un pasadizo, toco tres veces y entraron, habían tres guardias ahí vigilando, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras, que los condujo más hacía el centro de la tierra donde había dos guardias custodiando una puerta, entraron a esa puerta y siguieron por un camino, vigilados por los Dai Lee, bajaron más escaleras y se empezaron ver puertas con cerrojos, candados y otro tipo de seguridad-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermano-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, entraron a un celda, donde estaba Zuko y Mai, los dos amarrados con cadenas tanto las manos como los pies, y estos a la vez estaban sellados con concreto-Hola hermanito…

-Azula…-Dijo Zuko con pesadez-Sácanos de aquí-Ordenó.

-¿Sacarlos?, déjame pensarlo ¿Quieres?-Bromeo poniendo su mano en su barbilla pareciendo que estuviese pensando-Ni en un millón de años.

-Maldita…-Susurró Zuko parándose y tratando de llegar a ella, pero jaló las cadenas, pero hizo que a Mai se fuera hacía tras jalando sus cadenas, haciendo que tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos le dolieran mucho y como resultado gritara de dolor, Zuko se detuvo y miró a su esposa, Mai estaba completamente diferente, su pelo estaba suelto y largo, estaba despeinada, sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que tenía, sus ropas estaban rasgadas iguales a las de él. Zuko dejó de acercarse a su hermana, si es que eso era, para que a Mai no le dolieran más sus heridas.

Azula los miró con una sonrisa-¿Estas cómoda Mai?-Preguntó incrédula a la que antes fue su amiga, ella la miró con odio y rencor, Azula sonrió y se alejó-Adiós mi querido hermanito…-Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta, y dejar que los guardias siguieran trabajando-Ahí debería estar la ciega y su esposo-Dijo señalando una celda, que era de puro concreto-Ella no pude controlar eso, así que todo estará bien-Dijo y siguieron caminando-Los dos guerreros-Dijo y vieron una celda común y corriente pero con guardias, no había que subestimarlos. El camino terminó, pero había unas escaleras que deban hasta más abajo, las bajaron y llegaron a donde estaban unas puertas, rodeadas de puros guardias, estaba sellada con oro sólido, abrieron tal puerta para conseguir otra, de concreto y después otra de madera, donde ahí, estaban El Avatar y Si Fu Katara, amarrados de igual forma que Zuko y Mai-¿Ves?, de seguro te equivocaste, ellos están aquí y seguirán estando hasta que mueran.

-¿Pero sí el Avatar muere, no se reencarnará?

-Sí, y lo buscaremos hasta encontrarlo otra vez-Dijo Azula.

-¿Se te perdió algo Azula?-Preguntó Aang alzando la mirada, su cabello había crecido más de lo normal dejando a su flecha completamente oculta, sus ropas de moje desgarradas y sucias, sus brazos encadenados igual que sus piernas y sus manos y pies puestos en cemento para evitar que utilice algún elemento.

-Solo verificaba que estaban bien-Mintió-¿Desean algo?

-Sí-Dijo una voz al lado de Katara-¡Sácanos de aquí maldita loca!-Dijo Katara dejando ver sus ojos azules, estaban oscuros, había perdido tambien aquel brillo de cuando era más joven, su pelo estaba por las rodillas y más oscuro, sus ropas de la Tribu Agua estaban gastadas y un poco rotas, sin duda Katara estaba cambiada.

-¿Sacarlos?, eso mismo dijo mi hermano-Dijo Azula con una sonrisa-¿Y sabes que le dije?, ni en un millón de años, ahí tienes mí respuesta-Le dijo a Katara, ella bajó la vista-Ah y por cierto, aquí tengo un ex-amigo de su hija, ¿No quieres contar lo que descubrieron?

-La resistencia-Aang se sorprendió y bajó la mirada.

-¿Otra cosa interesante?

-Sí, Umiko está muerta-Sentenció el chico, haciendo que tanto Katara como Aang alzaron la mirada sorprendidos-La maté-Dijo, Azula sonrió igual que Yami.

-U-Umiko…-Susurró la castaña bajando la mirada y dejando que las gotas fueran cayendo poco a poco-¡Umiko!

-Eso no es verdad-Declaró el Avatar.

-Pues créelo Avatar-Dijo Katsuo-Ella murió.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Katsuo?, eras como un hermano para Umiko-Dijo Aang.

-Era… y no tengo por qué dar explicaciones-Dijo para mirar hacia otro lado.

-De acuerdo, es hora de irse, hasta pronto-Dijo Azula y los tres se fueron.

Aang miró a su esposa que estaba llorando y en eso Aang se recordó de Umiko, la primera vez que la vio.

~Flash Black~

_Katara ya no gritaba, pues lo gritos había parado, Aang estaba junto a Katara quien arrullaba a su nuevo bebé, una linda niña._

_-Umiko… vamos bebé deja de llorar, mami y papi están aquí-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Aang, que le sonreía tambien-A ver si con papi no lloras-Dijo para luego pasársela a Aang que con miedo la cargó, al instante la niña dejó de llorar-Sabía que dejaría de llorar contigo-Le dijo su esposa._

_-¿Papi?-Preguntó una vocecita tras de ellos dos, el Avatar se giró y pudo ver a su hijo mayor, Roku, su otro hijo Hoshi y por último Tenzin que estaban mostrando sus cabecitas por el marco de la puerta._

_-Vengan niños-Dijo Katara con una sonrisa, los tres se acercaron a ellos._

_-Niños, ella es Umiko, su hermana, la deben cuidar._

_-Claro papá-Corearon los niños con una sonrisa, Aang se agachó y los niños pudieron ver a su hermanita, estaba envuelta en una tela rosa, tenía poco cabello castaño, tenía los ojitos cerrados y sus manitas en un pequeño puño, Umiko abrió los ojos que eran azules y pudo ver raramente a su padre y a sus hermanos._

_-Es muy chiquita-Dijo Roku._

_-Tiene poco pelo papi-Dijo Hoshi con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¿Aun no habla?-Preguntó Tenzin mirando a su papi quien negó para luego dársela a su hijo mayor quien la sostuvo con mucho cuidado, los otros dos se acercaron más a su hermano y pudieron ver mejor a su hermanita, los tres sonrieron y luego se la entregaron a su padre y este se la entregó a su esposa._

~Flash Black End~

Aang vio a su esposa que lloraba hasta más no poder se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de no hacerle daño con el concreto que tenía sus manos. Ella lloró en su hombro hasta que se calmó-Umiko…-Susurró la castaña recordando aquel día cuando pronunció sus primera palabras.

~Flash Black~

_Umiko había crecido, tenía ya cabello, el cual estaba atado a dos colitas, ella ya tenía dos añitos y ya caminaba, era un pequeña maestra agua muy revoltosa._

_-¡Mamá!-Gritó la pequeña, Katara se emocionó al oír su niña llamándola, salió rápidamente de la cocina y pudo ver a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa macabra, elevar a su hermana con poder de maestro aire, mientras Umiko lloraba hasta más no poder._

_-¡Roku!-Gritó Katara enojada haciendo que el niño fuera sorprendido de su "crimen" y se desconcentrará dejando caer a Umiko, gracias al cielo y todos los espíritus no era gran la altura, era apenas unos decímetros, la bebé al tocar el suelo lloró más fuerte y Katara corrió hasta ella agarrándola y abrazándola, mientras que Roku salió corriendo para no recibir un castigo. _

_-Ya mi niña, ya-Iba diciendo Katara con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla, no había caso seguía llorando._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Aang entrando a su casa y escuchando los llantos de la bebé._

_-Es Umiko, Roku la elevó un poco y luego la soltó y cayó, no deja de llorar-Decía Katara mientras arrullaba a su bebé-Aang ayúdame…_

_-A ver-Dijo Aang y Katara le pasó a Umiko que al sentir que estaba en los brazos de su padre dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojitos que tenían rastros de lágrimas, al ver a su padre sonrió._

_-¡Papá!-Dijo la niña riendo divertida, Aang se sorprendió al escuchar igual Katara, para luego sonreír ambos._

_-Tambien hizo lo mismo conmigo-Dijo Katara para luego volver a la cocina, Aang dejó a su niña en el piso mientras ella, como todo bebé curioso, recorría la casa._

~Flash Black End~

-Aang… nuestra niña… nuestra bebé…-Dijo Katara y volvió a llorar, Aang no lo creía, otra vez perdió a alguien querido, estaba triste y furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, si se ponía en estado Avatar, las cadenas de él y de Katara los electrocutaría y él no quería eso.

Katara lloró y Aang dejó escapar unas lágrimas, mientras recordaba cuando Umiko tenía unos seis años.

~Flash Black~

_Aang estaba dando su primera lección a su hija y al mejor amigo de está._

_-Muy bien niños, ¿Qué es el agua?-Los dos se le quedaron mirando y negaron con la cabeza-El agua es el elemento del cambio-Les informó._

_-¿Cuándo nos vas a enseñar a utilizar el agua papi?-Preguntó incrédula la niña con una sonrisa._

_-Pronto-Dijo-Pero primero deben saber eso-Les sonrió-Ahora…_

_-¡Tenzin!-Dijo Umiko al ver a uno de sus hermanos llegar, se tiro encima y lo abrazo._

_-Hola Umiko-Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Papá no está enseñando el agua-control._

_-¿Enserio?, vas a ser igual de poderosa que mamá._

_-¡Sí!-Afirmó la niña entusiasmada._

_-Hola Tenzin, ¿Todo bien?_

_-Asi es, solo quería visitarlos-Dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa, su hermana y el amigo de ella entraron tras él, Tenzin ya estaba más grande, tenía unos 10 años y junto a su hermano mayor se fueron a uno de los templos Aire para reconstruirla._

_-Hola mamá-Anunció el chico viendo que estaba la cocina._

_-¡Tenzin mi niño!-Dijo dándole mucho besos._

_-Mamá…-Susurró mientras veía de reojo a su hermana y a Ryo quienes reían por lo que veían._

_-Ven Ryo vamos a jugar-Dijo la niña divertida y los dos fueron al cuarto de está._

_-¿Te quedas a comer?-Preguntó Katara dejando a su niño._

_-Aja-Dijo este-¿Oye papá quieres entrenar conmigo?_

_-Mmm, pídele a tú madre-Dijo Aang-Voy a ir a la Nación del Fuego._

_-¿Puedo ir?-Preguntó una vocecita tras de él._

_-No lo creó jovencita usted se va a quedar aquí-Dijo Katara con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba una cesta con ropa._

_-Oh…-Dijo tristemente la niña._

_-Oye Umiko-Dijo Ryo-Ya me tengo que ir-Se dieron un abrazo y el niño se fue de la casa a la suya._

_Umiko se fue a su cuarto e ideo un plan para ir con su padre, vio sigilosamente como preparaba su maletín y después como la cerraba, la niña se metió al cuarto de sus padres sigilosamente sin ser vista por ellos se metió en el maletín con una sonrisa traviesa y se quedó ahí._

_-Muy bien ya me voy-Dijo el Avatar, se despidió de su esposa y de su hijo-¡Ya me voy Umiko!-Gritó, pero ella no bajó._

_-De seguro está molesta-Dijo Katara-Yo habló con ella ve antes de que te agarré una tormenta o algo parecido._

_-De acuerdo-Dijo para luego darle un beso._

_-¡No enfrente de mí por favor!-Dijo el chico yéndose del lugar para luego escuchar las risillas de sus padres._

_-Adiós-Dijo y salió de la casa se subió a Appa y dejó su bolso en la silla de montar con una pequeña intrusa dentro de ella. Aang estaba viendo a su alrededor y pudo ver unas nubes negras cerca de ellos, bajó para seguir con la trayectoria del camino al día siguiente, estaba en tierra firme, lejos de los polos, pero cerca de la Nación del Fuego, dejó sus cosas e hizo dos carpas, una para él y otra para Appa._

_Al día siguiente volvió hacer su viaje. Umiko al creer que ya había estado muy lejos salió del bolso-¡Sorpresa!_

_-¿¡Umiko?!-Exclamo su padre dejando ir las riendas y luego alcanzarlas, la niña se paro y como nunca estuvo en Appa se desequilibro y se cayó. Fue el primer susto que tuvo Aang, rápidamente fue tras su hija y cayó en la silla de montar._

_-¡Quédate sentada!-Dijo él ella obedeció-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?_

_-S-Solo te quería acompañar-Dijo a punto de llorar._

_-Te voy a llevar a casa-Dijo él, Aang tenía todos los sentimientos, ahora estaba enojado por lo que hizo Umiko y acababa de salir de un gran susto._

_-¡No quiero!-Dijo ella-¡Te quiero acompañar!_

_-¡NO!-Dijo el Avatar._

_-¿P-Por qué no quieres que te acompañe?-Preguntó-Sabes que no soy una niña._

_-Sí lo eres-Dijo su padre-Las niñas como tú deben quedarse en casa._

_-P-Pero quiero ir contigo, solo esta vez-Aang miró a su niña estaba triste._

_-Está bien-Dijo._

_-¡Yay!-Dijo parándose._

_-¡Que te sientes!-La niña obedeció y se sentó, era el primer viaje que tenía con su papi y estaba feliz._

_-Hola Aang-Dijo Zuko recibiéndolo-Vaya parece que trajiste a tú hija._

_-Jejejeje, ella se coleó en el viaje-Dijo._

_-Bien, pues._

_-¡Umiko!-Dijo una niña de unos nueve años._

_-¡Umi!-Dijo Umiko y las dos se abrazaron-¡Ven vamos a jugar!_

_-¡Sí!-Las dos salieron corriendo._

_-Así podremos trabajar-Dijo Zuko._

_-Ya lo creo._

_-Bien, este sería Ciudad República-Dijo Zuko mostrándole un pergamino con la fachada del lugar._

_-Está bien-Dijo él._

_-¡Papi!-Un pequeña entró al lugar de reuniones interrumpiendo-¡Un gato-búho me araño!-Dijo llorando._

_-A ver pequeña-Todos se enternecieron con la escena, se notaba que el Avatar quería muchísimo a sus hijos-Tranquila ya se te pasará-Le sonrió-Ve a jugar con Umi._

_-¡Sí!-Le sonrió y se fue para luego girarse y volverle a dar una sonrisa, pero luego cambio, ahora Umiko estaba más grande y sonriéndole, fue algo extraño algo que él no recordaba._

~Flash Black End~

Aang abrió los ojos, fue extraño ese recuerdo, los volvió cerrar y cuando los abrió, estaba en otro lugar, y al frente suyo estaba Umiko más grande ya toda una joven, a su lado estaba Katara sonriéndole, pero había algo raro… estaba… más ¿Joven?

-¿Qué sucede papá?-Preguntó la chica.

-N-Nada-Dijo, ella se encogió de hombros y fue hasta donde estaba su madre, Aang cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba nuevamente en esa celda, vio a Katara que lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Todo bien?

-Katara… ¡Umiko está viva!-Le dijo Katara no lo creía.

-Pero Aang, él dijo que estaba…

-Es mentira, está viva, la vi.

-¿La vista?-Preguntó-¿Cómo?

-Yo… nosé, fue como algo extraño, estaba ella y tú, pero más joven.

Katara se quedó cayada-¿Seguro?

-Sí, nuestra hija está bien.

-Eso espero-Dijo la chica abrazando a su esposo.


End file.
